Something About Us
by xSapphire-Eyesx
Summary: Ryan is in love, but he doesn't know how to fight it. Sharpay wants Troy, and convinces Ryan to help swoon Gabriella out of Troy's arms. But what will happen when Ryan realizes who he really is in love with? Rated M for future chapters! [RyellaRypay]
1. Ryan's thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters! Although, I wish I did. Dangit...**

**A/N: Welp, this is my first fan fiction! Please be a little gentle. I'm not saying you can't offer constructive criticism, because that is always appreciate! Just, be gentle. Haha. Hope you guys like it! It's an idea that's been floating around in my crazy mind for a while. :)**

**

* * *

**

"How can this be happening to me?" Ryan Evans thought to himself, as he lay in bed. It was silent in his parent's massive house. He could only hear the serene sound of himself breathing, and the occasional car driving by. He rolled over onto his side, and stared at his small black alarm clock. It read 2:37am. He sighed and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair. He shut his light blue eyes, in hopes of trying to fall asleep and forget everything that was running through his mind. Sleep would not cover him, and he regretfully sat up in his bed.

"This can't happen. I can't have these feelings. They are wrong." Ryan whispered to his dark room.

'And yet...you do have them Ryan. You do have these feelings. Despite trying to block them out. Despite trying to forget. You want her. You want her so bad.'

Ryan shook his head to try and escape these evil thoughts. "No. I will force myself to not like her. I won't. She's just a girl. I can get over it. No problem." With the thought of that confidence, Ryan eased back under his covers and fell into a somewhat uneasy sleep.


	2. School Days

**DISCLAIMER: Again, HSM or it's characters no belong to me. Sad day. **

**A/N: So here's the first official chapter uno. Hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

Morning arrived too soon for Ryan. He groaned as the alarm clock chirped at him. He leaned over and shut it off. He slowly climbed out of bed, and walked to his bedroom door. He yawned as he opened the door and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy." Mrs. Linda Evans smiled at her son. She sat at the table dressed in a dark maroon skirt and matching jacket. She was eating some toast in front of her on a plate, while reading part of the morning newspaper.

"Morning, Mom." Ryan yawned back. He sat at the kitchen table with his mom, waiting for Esther, their cook and housekeeper, to finish making Ryan's breakfast. Esther entered the room with two plates piled with food. She set one down in front of Ryan and the other in front of the seat across from Ryan, obviously for Ryan's father, Logan Evans. Linda picked at her plate of whole wheat toast and jam. She sipped her tea, as Ryan scarfed down his food. Ryan watched his father enter the room dressed in a sharp navy blue business suit.

"Good morning darling." Logan Evans greeted his wife, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mmmm, good morning dear." She smiled back.

"Hey Ryan. How are rehearsals going?" Logan asked his son, as he sipped his cup of coffee that Esther just brought out.

"Good. Miss Darbus is really pleased with the work me and Sharpay are doing." Ryan said through a full mouth of food.

"Good, good." Logan said as he started to read the newspaper with his wife.

Ryan looked from his mom to his dad and smiled. They had always been a good family. His parents rarely fought, they had a good relationship, and the family got along most of the time. The only problem was that his parents went away on business so much, that he rarely got mornings like these, where he could sit and eat with his parents. Their jobs were very demanding. Of course, being the two heads of their own international company would make it demanding. They were a very rich family because of their success, but sometimes Ryan wished that they just had more mornings like these, as a family.

Ryan then looked to the empty chair next to him. Sharpay was usually down at breakfast by now. He then spoke up.

"Where's Sharpay?"

"Oh she left early this morning. Said something about a project for school." Linda mumbled.

"Oh." said Ryan. Looks like he was going to school alone today.

Ryan got up and ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school. After his shower, he dressed, gelled up his hair, grabbed one of his signature hats, and ran out to the garage, where Esther was waiting to drive him. He arrived at school shortly after, and started to make his way to his first class.

He was at his locker when he heard his name being called. He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Ryan! RYAN! Over here!" said a cheery female voice.

Ryan turned to see the smiling and bubbling face of Gabriella Montez. She was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. Ryan smiled at the sight of them. He had become good friends with those two, along with Chad and Taylor. Sometimes, arguments happened, mostly because of Sharpay's attitude, but the 6 of them got along pretty good.

"Hey you guys." Ryan smiled. Gabriella let go of holding Troy's hand, and hugged Ryan. Ryan blushed slightly, and then smiled at Troy. "So what's new you two love birds?"

Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "Not much. We're thinking of going to the movies tomorrow night. Want to join us? Chad and Taylor are coming too. I asked Sharpay this morning and she seemed interested."

"Yeah sounds good." Ryan started. "You guys saw Sharpay this morning?"

"Well Troy did. I didn't." said Gabriella.

"Yeah we were working on our English project." said Troy.

"Speaking off, are you free tomorrow after school, Ryan? I think we need to start working on our's." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's good. You can come home with me and Sharpay and then we can all head to the movie theater after." Ryan suggested.

Gabriella beamed. "You mean, I finally get to see the mansion you guys live in?"

"It's not a mansion." Ryan laughed.

"I'll bet it is. And I bet you bring chicks over all the time." Troy smiled.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said sarcastically.

The school bell rang, and the three of them went to homeroom with Miss Darbus. Ryan walked in the room and saw Sharpay. He hurried over to sit behind her.

"Where have you been?" Ryan asked.

"I was just here early working on my project with Troy." Sharpay stated, as she touched up her make-up.

"I know. Troy told me in the hallway. But where were you before homeroom?" asked Ryan.

"I was sitting in here finishing up my makeup." Sharpay answered.

"Well you should have told me! I was worried!" Ryan said.

"God Ryan, stop being so overprotective of me. I can take care of myself." Sharpay said, and whipped around to face the front of the class.

Ryan felt a little hurt by what his sister said. He'd always been protective of her, and he knew he always would be. Especially when it was just Sharpay and Troy together alone, like this morning. Ryan knew that Sharpay wasn't over Troy, and would never fully accept that she lost Troy to Gabriella. Ryan knew that Sharpay had some scheme worked up to separate them. He just wondered how she was going to do it.

The school day passed like any other normal day. Ryan kept a watchful eye on Sharpay. The last class of the day, English, was the class Ryan was worried about the most. He knew Sharpay would try to do something, being paired with Troy and all.

"Ryan? Hellllooooo?"

Ryan was snapped back into reality by Gabriella sitting down next to him. She smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

Ryan smiled at her. "Oh just Sharpay, and her crazy ways."

"Yeah, she's pretty crazy sometimes." Gabriella cast a glance over at Sharpay cozying up next to Troy, who just turned and smiled at Gabriella.

"Ready to get some ideas flowing, partner?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. What have you come up with?" Ryan responded.

They talked until the class ended about project ideas and ways to present it to the class. They decided that poster boards, followed by a comical skit was the best way to get information and facts across the class. They decided they would write the skit and make the poster boards at Ryan's house the next afternoon.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Yup. I guess you will! See you tomorrow!" Ryan said.

He turned towards his sister, and walked over. He had to practically tear Sharpay away from Troy. Luckily Gabriella grabbed Troy, and they all headed their separate ways. Ryan and Sharpay began to walk home. He kept glancing at Sharpay, as if trying to read her thoughts.

"RYAN! Why do you keep looking at me" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was just making sure you were okay." Ryan said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Sharpay sneered.

"Because you were practically all over Troy Bolton and I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like trying to break him and Gabriella up." Ryan said.

Sharpay stopped walking and looked at her twin. "Ryan, I would never do anything like that. Troy and Gabriella are my friends! I want them to be happy."

"Bullshit, Shar. I know you are still in love with Troy." Ryan smirked.

"So what if I am? I can't flirt with him? I'm not causing any harm." Sharpay said.

Ryan sighed "Just as long as you don't do anything stupid."

Sharpay didn't talk to Ryan for the rest of the walk home. He was used to getting the silent treatment when he knew he said something Sharpay didn't like. He knew he struck a chord with her when he advised her not to do anything stupid. They finally reached home, and Sharpay stormed up to her room, her long blonde hair flouncing behind her. Their parents weren't home, and Esther was out grocery shopping. Ryan knew this from the note she left in the kitchen.

Ryan sat down on the coach, and began to watch TV. He sat there for hours, not really watching but just letting his mind wander. He thought about the day at school, and was proud of himself for controlling his thoughts and actions around her. He thought he did pretty good. Ryan finally felt like maybe he could conquer this crush.


	3. Late Night Talks

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own HSM, nor it's characters. If only I thought of it first. Lame...**

**A/N: Yay! Some people are reading! Awesome! If only I could get a few more reviews, and as always...constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy the next chapter:)**

* * *

Ryan grabbed her and kissed her. She moaned slightly into his mouth, as he parted her lips with his tongue. He pulled her closer, and kissed her harder. He wanted to be closer to her. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and he felt his temperature rising slightly. Her arms grasped the back of his neck, pulling him close, as she whispered hotly into his ear. He could feel a throbbing sensation in his pants. It kept increasing with the more she talked. He kissed her neck, and began to bite it gently. She giggled softly, and sucked on his ear lobe. He knew that he would need some release soon. He could feel her hand making its way down his chest, and onto his hard member. She began to slowly rub it through his pants, and he moaned loudly.

"Ryan?" a voice came.

Ryan awoke from his erotic dream, unaware of the loud noises he was making. Sharpay entered his room, and sat down on his bed.

"Are you okay? You were making a lot of noise." She said.

Ryan choked on his words. "It..was uh...b-bad dream. Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no you didn't." Sharpay said. "Actually, I've been thinking, and I need your help."

Sharpay slowly slid under the covers with her brother and turned to look at him. "You were right about me scheming to break up Gabriella and Troy."

"I-I was?" Ryan said, still trying to recover from his very real dream.

"Yeah." Sharpay started. "I'm not over Troy. And I just want him so bad. So I've been thinking..."

"That you are going to leave him alone?" Ryan suggested.

"Psht. Yeah right. I deserve him not that Gabriella Montez." Sharpay said sitting up in Ryan's bed. "Ryan, I need your help. I need you to distract Gabriella, while I make the moves on Troy."

"Wait, what?" Ryan said, now sitting up too.

"Yeah. You need to get closer with Gabriella, and kinda distract her from Troy." Sharpay said.

"Oh no. You can count me out of your little scheme! I'm not about to try and break them up just for you and your mind games." Ryan said.

"Please Ry! Please do it for me! Don't you love me?" Sharpay pleaded.

"Of course I love you, but I don't want to hurt others." Ryan said.

"Well don't you think Gabriella is attractive? Don't you wish that maybe you and her were going out instead of her and Troy? Why should he get all the good girls? You deserve a pretty girlfriend like her." Sharpay replied.

"Of course I think she's attractive, but that doesn't mean..." Ryan started.

"That she'll dump Troy for you?" Sharpay finished. "Ryan, I've seen the way you act on stage. The girls fall for you every time you play the lead in the musical. Just act like that, and Gabriella is as good and your's."

"I don't know Shar. This is just mean." Ryan said.

"It's not mean. Just think of it, as us taking what is rightly ours. I mean, they took our musical away from us last year, right? Well I think we need some payback." Sharpay said.

"I still don't..." Ryan began.

"Ryan. Just do this for me, and I will forever be in your debt. Please." Sharpay looked at her twin with her most innocent and pleading eyes.

Ryan didn't respond. He just starred at her.

"Please." Sharpay said again, with a little desperation in her voice.

"Oh all right. I'll do my best." Ryan shrugged.

"OH THANK YOU RYAN! You are the best brother ever!" Sharpay said and she flung her arms around her brother. She kissed him on the cheek and said a good night to him. She then retired back to her own room.

Ryan lay back in his bed. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	4. Putting the Plan into Action

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters. Me no own HSM. Me only own plot.**

**A/N: Thanks to my readers and few reviewers! I would love to get a few more reviews and get some feedback. Thanks so much guys:)**

* * *

Sharpay raced into Ryan's room early the next morning. She jumped on his bed, and began to shake him slightly.

"Ryyyyyyan!" she said loudly. "Wake up! It's the day to put our plan into action!"

Ryan groaned and flung the covers over his head, but he was secretly smiling to himself.

"Our plan? I think this is YOUR plan." came Ryan's muffled voice from under the covers.

"Yes, but you are a major part of it!" Sharpay said. "Now let's pick out a super spicy outfit for you!"

Ryan sighed and slowly lowered the covers, just so his eyes were showing, as they watched Sharpay raid his closet. She went through the majority of his closet, before deciding on an outfit. She took the clothes and placed them on the edge of his bed.

"Now get up, shower, and see me after you get dressed. I want to do your hair, and make sure you smell good." Sharpay said.

"Smell good?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes. Women are creatures that are lured to men by their charms, looks and scent. Believe me, she'll be all over you lover boy!" Sharpay winked at him.

Ryan blushed slightly, and agreed. He jumped out of bed and raced to the shower. He hurried as fast as he could. He then went to inspect the outfit Sharpay picked out. Tight black slacks, a stripped green shirt, and a matching hat. He quickly got dressed and found his twin in the bathroom, finishing her hair. He looked at Sharpay and was amazed at how much she was dressing up for Troy.

"How do I look?" Sharpay said in a most devastatingly delicious voice.

"Ummm. Great." Ryan answered, unsure of how to really respond.

"That's it? Just great? Not ravishing? Beautiful? Glamorous? Drop dead gorgeous? Any guy would be lucky to get within 5 feet of me?" Sharpay said.

"All of the above." Ryan responded. To his luck, Sharpay seemed at least content with that, and started to do his hair. She used gel, mousse, and many other styling products that Ryan had never seen before. She then topped it off with the strategically placed hat. Ryan admired himself in the mirror. He had to hand it to Sharpay, she knew how to make him look good.

"And now, for the scent..." Sharpay began, as she pulled out a small bottle of men's cologne.

"Why do you have men's cologne?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay blushed. "Umm, I just like the smell of it. All right?"

Ryan looked at her confused. Then he grinned slightly at Sharpay. "Does Troy where this cologne? Do you spray it on your pillows at night?"

Sharpay's face changed to a deep red. "NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!? THAT'S SO IMMATURE, RYAN!"

Ryan stepped back once. "Okay sorry, Shar. Geez."

"Hmph." Sharpay said, because she knew she had won.

She sprayed some on Ryan, and he had to admit again, Sharpay knew what she was doing. The cologne was nice, and not too heavy. Sharpay admired her work on herself and on her brother, as did Ryan. He looked in the mirror, as his twin stood next to him, all dolled up in a light pink skirt, an off the shoulder white blouse, and cute strappy white sandals with her pink toenails peeking out. Ryan starred at her in the mirror, as Sharpay noticed Ryan looking at her.

"What?" Sharpay snapped as she whipped her head towards Ryan.

Ryan was caught so off guard that he could barely speak. "I...uh...was just thinking...um...about...Gabriella."

Sharpay's eyes narrowed as she processed this. "Good, Ryan. Good. Get into character."

Sharpay then turned her focus back to herself in the mirror, as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"The Evans Twins are going to get lucky today." She smirked, and sashayed out of the bathroom. Ryan followed her downstairs as they passed on breakfast, and went out to the car. They arrived at school, both prepared to do some major flirting today.


	5. Getting to Know Her

**Disclaimer: Do I need to keep repeating myself? I do not own HSM or the characters.**

**A/N: Well, here is some more for my readers. I would like to thank the 4 reviews I got! I really want to get some more readers and reviews. You can tell me if you love it, hate it, or just are in between. I really would appreciate some more feedback, even if it's to tell me you hate it. :)**

**My last reviewer told me that they didn't like the shipping of Troypay, and I can assure all of you, this is NOT a Troypay story. It just starts out that way to get the story rolling. There is a little Troypay, but not a whole lot. Sharpay just hasn't sorted out her feelings yet. Heh. There is Ryella, but this is first and foremost, a Rypay fanfic! **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and please review:)**

* * *

Neither Ryan nor Sharpay were able to get Troy and Gabriella alone until lunch. Sharpay made a beeline for Troy, as Gabriella waited in line to get her lunch. Ryan decided this was a perfect time to start moving in on Gabriella. 

"Hi." Ryan said to Gabriella. 'Wow, smooth start Romeo.' Ryan thought.

"Oh hi, Ryan!" Gabriella said, and beamed as she saw Ryan. "How are you?"

"Oh just great." Ryan answered.

"Good." Gabriella responded.

'Wow, this is interesting.' Ryan thought to himself.

They couple started to walk to where Sharpay and Troy were sitting and talking, but Sharpay gave Ryan a knowing look to go sit somewhere else.

"Um, let's sit over here today." Ryan said, as he pulled Gabriella over to a vacant table.

"Oh...okay." Gabriella said looking briefly at Troy and Sharpay, but still smiling at Ryan.

Gabriella sat down, and Ryan sat right next to her. They both snacked on their lunch without saying a word to each other. Ryan shifted slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment of not knowing what to say. He rarely talked to girls, except for Sharpay, and even then, the twins rarely held deep conversations. Ryan glanced at Gabriella, who seemed to notice the uncomfortable silence too. He turned around and looked at Sharpay and Troy. Those two seemed to be talking just fine, and even laughing. Sharpay caught Ryan's eye and motioned for him to say something to Gabriella. He gave her a pleading look back. She then smiled gently as if to say "Relax Ryan. Be yourself." Ryan was suddenly filled with a different kind of confidence.

"So Gabriella, what else are you interested in besides singing and academic decathlon?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm..." she began "I like all kinds of things. I love to read, dance, and just hang out with my friends and family."

"You like to dance?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella blushed slightly. "I don't really know how, but I would love to learn. Unfortunately Troy doesn't really want to take dance classes with me."

"Oh that's too bad." Ryan said. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yeah, I have. He just seems to blow it off. I don't think he really knows how badly I want to do it." replied Gabriella.

"Well, I hope you can convince him otherwise." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled.

"So, you like to read too? What kind of books do you like?" Ryan asked, paying full attention to her.

Gabriella grinned slightly, still wondering why Ryan was suddenly taking an interest in her, "All kinds. Mostly fiction. I like romance, of course, but also some good adventure books are fun too. Books are amazing because they can transport you anywhere."

"I know." Ryan began. "They can put you in the future, the past, and all different kinds of places. Books are just a great way to escape from life sometimes."

"Yes!" Gabriella sighed. She looked at Ryan in a new light. She never really noticed how much they had in common, but appreciated him talking to her about activates she liked, instead of sports all the time.

Just as Ryan was about to ask her more questions, the bell rang. Ryan and Gabriella joined up with Sharpay and Troy and the four of them headed off to English. They all broke into their pairs and discussed more about their projects. After the class ended, Gabriella said goodbye to Troy, and walked to the Evans' home with Ryan and Sharpay. Ryan asked Gabriella more questions and they both joked and laughed about similar books they had read, music they both enjoyed and movies that were classics. Ryan never knew how much he had in common with Gabriella until they started talking more. They finally reached home, and Sharpay headed upstairs, while Ryan gave Gabriella a tour of the home.

"And this is the kitchen, and through here is the dining room and the formal living room. Here is the family room, the office, the library, and here's the game room. Upstairs are all the bedrooms and the guest rooms. Then outside is the pool complete with waterslide, tennis courts, and through this hallway down here is the indoor pool." Ryan explained.

"Wow..." Gabriella sighed. "This house is amazing."

"Yeah, I like it." Ryan smiled. "So how about we get started on our project? We can work in the family room."

"Sounds great!" Gabriella said, and they entered the family room. They both began to lay out the poster boards Ryan had bought the night before, and also tried to start to write the script to their skit. They both laughed as they thought of multiple jokes to put in the skit, when Esther came in.

"Ryan, I need you to...oh, hello." Esther said, as she eyed Gabriella suspiciously.

"Esther, this is my friend Gabriella. She is here working on a project. Gabriella, this is our housekeeper, Esther." Ryan said.

"Hi." Gabriella said quietly, but politely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, same to you Gabriella." Esther replied.

"Did you need something, Esther?" asked Ryan.

"No. It's fine. I'll handle it." Esther said, taking one last glance at Gabriella and leaving the room.

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her." Ryan apologized.

"Oh no problem." Gabriella smiled.

They continued to work, when they heard a loud yell come from upstairs.

"RYAN EVANS!!!!" came Sharpay's voice.

"Um, I better go see what she wants." Ryan said, and raced upstairs quickly to his sister's room.

"You rang?" he said, as he opened the door.

"So, how goes it? Is she in love with you yet? Is she ready to dump Troy?" Sharpay giggled, as she bounced up and down on her bed.

"No. Not even close. I don't really have anything we could use anyway." Ryan said, sitting down next to her.

"Well, have you been asking her questions?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, lots. But she hasn't really said anything that would be a good lead." Ryan sighed. "Maybe we should give up. I mean, I'm not really too keen on this whole idea anyways. Plus, I don't think Gabriella would ever be interested in me."

"No Ryan, please!" Sharpay whined, as she moved closer to her brother. "You have to! For me! You promised, remember?"

"I know Shar, but it doesn't feel right." Ryan said, not able to meet his sister's eyes.

"Please Ry." Sharpay begged. "I never ask you for anything big like this. Just give me a chance with this plan. If it doesn't start to work in 3 days, I'll quit."

Ryan glanced up. "You promise?"

"Promise."

"3 days?"

"3 days."

"Okay then." Ryan said.

"Oh thank you Ry!" Sharpay hugged her brother tightly. Sharpay saw the time behind Ryan and jumped. "Ah! We got to get going to the movies! Quick! Grab Gabriella, and bring her to the garage. And remember, you HAVE to sit next to her at the movies, and keep trying to talk to her before and after! I'll do the same with Troy."

With that, Ryan went back downstairs, grabbed Gabriella, and headed out to the garage, where the three of them headed off to the movie theater.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks :)**


	6. Trying to Help

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM or the characters.**

**A/N: I'm so excited I got 2 reviews for my last chapter! So far I've only gotten one for each chapter. My goal is to hopefully get 3 for this one! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know I haven't done a lot of "Mature" rated things in this story yet, but they are coming! I promise! I rated this story M for a reason. Please read and review! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Sharpay practically leapt out of the car when it arrived at the theater. She saw Troy waiting outside, with Chad and Taylor, and she wanted to be as close to Troy as possible. Ryan parked the car in a nearby spot. He got out and went around the car to help Gabriella out.

"Here, take my hand." Ryan smiled at her.

"Thanks Ryan. What a gentleman." Gabriella grinned.

"It's nothing, really. Just wanting to help a pretty lady out of the car." Ryan replied.

Gabriella placed her hand in his, and he firmly grasped it. He took her elbow, as she stepped out. She turned to face Ryan to say something, but was cut off.

"C'mon you guys! The movie is starting soon!" Chad called, taking Taylor's hand and walking into the theater.

The six of them entered the theater, after getting the tickets. Troy approached Gabriella and kissed her.

"Hey. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time." He smiled.

"I know." Gabriella replied.

"Hope Evans here hasn't been putting the moves on my girl." Troy winked.

"Not even close. Ryan is such a gentleman." Gabriella smiled at Ryan.

Troy and Gabriella got some popcorn and drinks and went to the theater. Chad and Taylor followed, while Ryan rushed to catch up. Sharpay grabbed Ryan's arm, and whipped him around.

"Okay Ryan. Listen to me. This is a crucial moment. You HAVE to keep Gabriella engaged in you, and you alone. Maybe even bump arms or hands with her during the movie to cause a little closeness. Anything to keep her interested in you, and not in Troy. Are we clear?" Sharpay demanded.

Ryan's voice didn't seem to want to work, but just nodded. His sister had never been so forceful about Troy before. He just looked at Sharpay, and followed behind her as she set out to get Troy for herself.

Sharpay made Chad and Taylor move over, so she could sit between Troy and Chad, while Ryan sat on the other side of Gabriella on the end. He smiled at her as he sat down, and she returned it.

"Popcorn?" she offered.

"Thanks." Ryan said, and grabbed a handful out of the huge bucket.

The movie began and the six of them remained very quiet, except for Sharpay. She kept making comments to Troy about the movie, and laughing loudly at the funny moments, and asking Troy if he thought it was funny. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and held it for a while. Sharpay practically sulked in her chair. Ryan looked over at his sister and smirked. Before returning his eyes to the big screen they were met by Gabriella's. She silently pushed the popcorn bucket towards him, offering him more. He obliged and put his hand in the bucket. At the same time, Gabriella took her hand out of Troy's and put it in the bucket too.

Ryan and Gabriella's hands brushed in the bucket, and Ryan blushed slightly. Gabriella grinned and ate the popcorn she grabbed. The movie continued without further interruptions by Sharpay or contact between Gabriella and Ryan. The six of them filed out of the theater, as Chad made several jokes about the movie. They all stood outside of the theater deciding what to do next.

"How about coffee?" Sharpay offered.

"Or Denny's?" said Chad.

"Or coffee?" Sharpay said again.

"What about bowling?" Troy suggested.

"What about coffee?" Sharpay said with some urgency.

"I think I'm just gonna go home." Ryan spoke up.

Sharpay glared at Ryan for this suggestion, and mouthed a huge "NO!" to him. Ryan suddenly changed his mind.

"Or how about a nice walk to get some coffee?" Ryan said in a livelier voice.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

The six of them decided that they would walk downtown and grab a cup of coffee at the local coffee shop. Troy immediately grabbed Gabriella's hand, as he noticed Sharpay starting to walk closer to him. Chad and Taylor led; hand in hand, followed by Gabriella and Troy, hand in hand, and then Ryan and a sulking Sharpay. The twins stayed further back so they could talk in low voices without the others hearing them.

"Ryan! Look at that!" Sharpay whispered forcefully as she nodding towards Troy and Gabriella.

"So? They are boyfriend and girlfriend, Shar. They hold hands."

"I know, but YOU are supposed to keep Gabriella occupied!"

"It seems to me that Troy is avoiding you, and is using Gabriella to keep you away." Ryan laughed.

Sharpay stopped walking, in complete shock of what her twin just said.

"Are you kidding me? Troy avoid...ME!?" Sharpay said in a forced, low voice.

"It just seems that way." Ryan shrugged.

"Ryan, you are the worst brother EVER! You promised you would help me, and now you INSULT me!" Sharpay turned to catch up with the group.

Ryan sighed, and even though he knew what he said was right, he still felt a pang of hurt when Sharpay scolded him. He wanted to help Sharpay so badly. God knows he did. He was then determined to be the best. He would do it for his sister, and hopefully, things would work out for once, in Ryan's favor. He hurried to catch Sharpay, who was trying to ignore him. Ryan reached out and grabbed Sharpay's shoulder to turn her around.

"Please forgive me Shar. I'll do better." Ryan pleaded.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Fine." She then walked faster to get to the group. Ryan walked slowly behind her, still feeling down at Sharpay's response to his apology. Sharpay noticed and turned to Ryan.

"C'mon Ryan! Hurry up! Chop! Chop!" Sharpay said and she grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him along. Ryan looked down at his sister's hand wrapped in his own. He felt a strange warmness in his face and chest. He then grinned slightly to himself and squeezed Sharpay's hand a little, as the Evans twins ran to catch the group.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks :)**


	7. Stealing Gabriella

**Disclaimer: Never owned HSM or the characters and never will.**

**A/N: Yay I got 2 reviews again! I was hoping to get 3, but to tell you all honestly, I'm just glad I got 2! I enjoy seeing what people think of my crazy idea. Haha. Anyways, this chapter is a little longer, because I actually combined two chapters together. The next one was so short, and barely anything happened, and I couldn't leave my few faithful readers with that! Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review :)**

**Also, when you see the next line break, that's where the chapter originally ended, so it seems a bit off when you read the beginning of the next section. Just FYI.

* * *

**

The coffee shop was fairly crowded and the six of them squeezed at table in the corner. Sharpay moved her way next to Troy, and tried to get his attention as much as possible. Troy would talk to Sharpay, but kept trying to keep a conversation with Gabriella. Chad and Taylor discussed their plans for next weekend, while Ryan just sat and watched everyone talk. He smiled at his sister's many attempts to talk to Troy. She kept getting frustrated when he would turn back to talk to Gabriella. Ryan suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He had received a text message.

"Ryan! Get Montez out of here!" It was from Sharpay.

Ryan wasn't sure how to get Gabriella alone, but he wasn't about to text Sharpay back asking her how. He knew she would get upset. Ryan was determined to do something right for Sharpay, and make up for their previous conflict before arriving here. Ryan turned to Gabriella.

"So Gabriella..." Ryan began.

Gabriella looked at Ryan. "Yes?"

"It's...um...kind of stuffy in here. Would you mind stepping outside with me for a little bit?" Ryan asked.

"Um, okay, I guess." Gabriella said, a bit confused.

"No Gabi! Don't go! I wasn't finished talking to you!" Troy pleaded with his girlfriend.

Gabriella looked at Ryan who was already standing up, and then back at Troy. He was begging her with his eyes.

"Uh, well Troy..." Gabriella began.

"It won't be long Gabriella. I just need to talk to you." Ryan stated.

"But I want to spend time with you, Gabi." Troy said in his sweetest voice, as he took her hand.

"We are just going right outside." Ryan said, taking Gabriella's other hand, gently.

Gabriella looked at both the boys, grinning slightly to herself.

"Troy, I'll be right back." Gabriella said, and walked away with Ryan.

Ryan still held onto Gabriella's hand and led her outside. He was so pleased with himself for accomplishing something so great for Sharpay. He knew she would be so happy with him.

"So, what's up Ryan? Why did you need to talk to me?" Gabriella asked, innocently.

Ryan stopped. He was so caught up in the moment of Sharpay being pleased with him that he forgot to think about a reason why he would need to talk to Gabriella, alone.

"Uh, well you see Gabriella..." Ryan racked his mind for something, ANYTHING to say.

"Yes?" Gabriella starred at him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I just wanted to tell you that...uh..." Ryan began to sweat. His rubbed his palms together.

What in the world was he going to tell her? It had to be good too. Something that would keep him and Gabriella outside for a while talking. Ryan looked at her, and suddenly was given an idea. He smiled and he knew Sharpay would love him forever for this.

* * *

Ryan and Gabriella had been talking for almost an hour alone outside. She giggled excitedly and was as happy as could be. Ryan was so excited that he finally succeeded in capturing Gabriella's full attention, and was able to talk to her and get to know her better. He found that she was a beautiful girl, not only on the outside, but the inside as well. They talked and discussed very happily, when they were interrupted. 

"Hey Gabriella. We gotta get going. It's getting late."

A very angry looking Troy interrupted them. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Oh. Okay." she said softly. She looked at Ryan sadly, and Ryan knew she didn't want to leave just yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gabriella." Ryan said with a smile.

"Okay! See ya, Ryan!" Gabriella said more cheerfully, and walked over to Troy to leave.

He tried to take her by the hand to lead her back to his car, but she was already running back to Ryan and flinging her arms around him.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear, and ran back to Troy.

Ryan watched as the couple walked away, and saw that Gabriella turned around to smile at Ryan several times. Ryan smiled to himself, and decided to grab Sharpay and head home as well.

Sharpay was still sitting with Chad and Taylor at the table, but the couple seemed very interested in each other, and not so much for Sharpay. Ryan observed her for a little bit through the window before going back inside. She sat there looking down at the table. She seemed very lost in thought, as she moved her fingers lightly over a single spot on the table. She seemed to have a slight grin on her face and her eyes seemed to dance. Ryan knew she had a good time talking to Troy. Only Troy could ever put that look into her beautiful eyes. Ryan gazed at her a little longer, before having to ruin her wonderful thoughts by reminding her that it was late.

The twins sat in silence all the way home as Ryan drove. He rarely got to drive, but he loved it when he did. Esther was always driving them because their parents didn't want the twins getting into accidents. Plus, the Evans always felt it was classier to be driven in a nice car. Ryan didn't feel that way. He loved driving because he was in control. He could make the car do what he wanted. He rarely got anything to go his way, so driving was a nice release for Ryan. It was only rare occasions like this when Esther was unavailable to drive, that he or Sharpay were allowed to take one of the family cars out. He slowly parked the car in the garage, and turned off the engine. Ryan slowly got out of the car, and turned to see Sharpay was still sitting in the car. He walked around the car and opened her door.

"Shar, let me help you out." Ryan said, putting his hand out for her.

Sharpay smiled up at her twin softly, and placed her hand gently in his. He pulled her up as she stepped out. Sharpay stopped and looked at Ryan. She gazed deeply into his eyes. Ryan was wondering what was running through her mind. If it was running with a million thoughts like his, or just had one steady easy thought. She took a slight breath and finally spoke.

"Thank you."

Sharpay then walked past Ryan and went inside the house. Ryan stood there for a second, slightly confused. Was that really what she wanted to say? Was that it? Ryan was disappointed that she didn't make a bigger fuss for keeping Gabriella occupied for so much longer. Ryan locked the car, and went inside, and straight up to his room. He changed quickly into his pajamas and slipped under the covers of his soft bed.

His mind was running around like always. He thought of Sharpay and wondered what she and Troy had talked about. He wondered if Sharpay would ever ask about his conversation with Gabriella. He wondered if Sharpay truly loved Troy, or loved the idea of having Troy. He wondered so many things, all related to his sister. He still felt slightly upset with her reaction.

Ryan's mind slowly came to a calm picture. His arms wrapped around her. Her warm body against his. Her arms pulling him closer. He could suddenly hear her whisper.

"Thank you."

Ryan smiled as he remembered his hug with Gabriella. It was so calm and soothing. It felt so friendly and accepting. He smiled as he thought more about Gabriella. The wonderfully beautiful and genuine Gabriella.

"Thank you."

Came Sharpay's voice, as he remembered her gazing into his eyes. He remembered that look of happiness and love on her face back at the coffee shop after Troy left. He smiled again, this time thinking of Sharpay. The lusciously amazing and talented Sharpay.

A sudden knock came at his door. Ryan felt slightly annoyed by this intrusion and having to forget all about Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Ryan. It's Shar. I need to talk to you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks so much :)**


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the characters. I sure hope I can think of better and cooler ways to say this. It's getting boring.**

**A/N: You guys are all soooo awesome! Thank you for the 3 reviews for my last chapter! I truly, truly appreciate them so much. It makes an author so happy. :) I know some of you are concerned that Ryan is using Gabriella, but don't worry. It will all work out. Plus we get some Ryella in this story, so it makes up for it. But again, this is first and foremost a Rypay fic! So here's the next bit. I know some of you are still waiting for the "Mature" to come up, but I am an author, and I my first priority is the story and the plotline, and if some sexual fun happens to come into it, so be it. But I am planning on the mature content in this story. I just want to establish the characters and the relationships. Hope this wasn't too long winded...oops. Oh well. Here's some more story! Please read and review:)**

* * *

Sharpay didn't wait for a response. She just opened the door and slipped silently into the room. Ryan looked at her as she slowly walked over to his bed. She was wearing a light pink silk nightgown that went right above her knees. She stopped at the edge of his bed and looked down at him with no expression.

Ryan slowly sat up in bed. The twins starred at each other for a brief minute. Sharpay didn't move, and didn't say a word. She just stood there looking at Ryan. Ryan's mind again began to race. Horrid thoughts filled his mind, as all he wanted to do was grab Sharpay and kiss her. He knew it was so wrong, but how could he deny the feelings he held for her? The feelings he tried so long to suppress. Ryan didn't take any action towards his sister. The time was not right. Instead, he slowly lifted the covers as an invitation to lay in bed with him. Sharpay did not break eye contact with Ryan, as she slowly slid under the covers with him. They both laid down and Sharpay smiled gently at Ryan.

"So, tell me everything about Gabriella."

Ryan grinned that she was interested in his job well done. He went into full detail about sweating how to get her alone. He told the story excitedly until he came to his favorite part.

"I'll be able to keep Gabriella occupied for a day or two every single week. Then you can be with Troy while I'm with her." Ryan stated proudly.

Sharpay gasped. "How? Why?"

Ryan smiled slyly. "Dance lessons."

"What?"

"Dance lessons. I remembered Gabriella telling me she wanted to learn to dance. So I figured, why not teach her? We could even bring in our dance instructor once she picks up the basics with me. She will be very preoccupied with all the dancing that she'll completely forget about Troy." Ryan stated proudly.

Sharpay was overcome with excitement. She leapt up from the bed and started to jump around the room.

"YES! Yes! Yes! Yeeeeess! Ryan you are the best!" Sharpay raced over to him and practically tackled him on the bed. They continued to hug, and Ryan felt his heart begin to speed up. How he longed to just keep her in his arms, to just lay in his bed forever. He wanted nothing more to never let go. Ryan closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent deeply. He held her slightly tighter.

Sharpay let go of her brother and smiled at him excitedly.

"This is so perfect. I can't wait!"

"I wanted to make it up to you Shar. I wanted to prove that I would do anything for you. I promised I wouldn't let you down."

"Thank you Ryan. Thank you so much."

The twins glanced at each other for a bit, when Ryan asked the question he knew Sharpay really wanted to hear.

"So, what did you and Troy talk about?"

"What didn't we talk about?" Sharpay squealed.

She talked for a very long time to Ryan about how she felt such a connection with Troy. She recapped all the jokes she made and how he laughed. She talked about all the different subjects they touched and how much they had in common. She confessed to Ryan the deepness of her feelings for Troy.

"I really like him, Ry. Like really REALLY like him. There isn't anyone better suited for me than Troy Bolton."

Ryan tried to be happy for his sister. He knew that this is what she wanted more than anything. But he couldn't be happy for her. He felt jealous of Troy. He wanted to be loved by Sharpay like how she loved Troy. He wanted to be the one to make her face light up, and see the joy in her eyes when he talked to her. Ryan wanted to be the one to love Sharpay and have her love him in return.

"Well, I better get to bed." Sharpay said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah." was all Ryan could manage to get out.

"Ryan, again, thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

Sharpay smiled gently. She leaned in to Ryan and kissed him very softly on the cheek.

"Good night."

And with that, Sharpay left. Ryan felt so overcome with guilt. He knew he was doing this for Sharpay. He wanted her to be happy. He didn't want to be the jealous one. He just wanted to see his sister so incredibly happy. Ryan decided to give things with Gabriella a real try. Maybe it would all work out with Gabriella. Maybe they would be the perfect match. Maybe he could love her as much as he loved Sharpay.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Something tense was going on there! Haha. Please review! They keep me sane and writing more for you to read :)**


	9. Dance Lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters. I just use them for my own personal use. Bwahaha.**

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long for my faithful readers! School is getting crazy right now, but I will always manage some time for my story. Here's another chapter for you:)**

* * *

Ryan woke up to the warmness of the sun on his face. He smiled as he realized today was Saturday. He stretched slowly and remembered that today was his first dance lesson with Gabriella. He decided to get up and get going.

After showering and eating breakfast, he went upstairs to Sharpay's room. Her door was cracked open, and he peeked through. She was sitting at her vanity, doing her make-up and humming. Ryan knew she only hummed when she was very happy. He could tell she was excited to spend some more time alone with Troy. Ryan knocked on the door, waiting to be granted permission.

"Come in!" Sharpay practically sang.

Ryan walked in, and Sharpay grinned at her brother, and went back to doing her make-up. Ryan smiled at her, and sat on her bed.

"Ryan, you have no idea how excited I am! When is Gabriella getting here?" Sharpay asked.

"Soon. She should be here any time now."

"Good."

Ryan continued to watch Sharpay as she delicately put on her mascara. Her beautiful hands worked so gently. Ryan tilted his head and smiled wistfully.

"What should I tell Troy so I can hang out with him?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan snapped back into reality. "I-I don't know. But remember, he doesn't know Gabriella is taking lessons with me, so you can't mention that. He thinks she is studying more for Academic Decathlon."

"I know. I know. I won't give away her dirty little secret."

The doorbell rang throughout the house. Sharpay turned to look at Ryan and squealed a little. Ryan turned to go answer the door, but Sharpay grabbed his hand and spun him back towards her. She kissed him hard on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Go get her, you lady killer!" Sharpay whispered in his ear.

Ryan was filled with a sudden smugness and answered the door.

"Why, hello there Gabriella" Ryan winked.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked.

Ryan coughed slightly. "Nothing. Shall we go to the studio?"

Ryan led her down a long pathway until they reached the last door. He opened it to reveal a large studio with mirrors all long the wall. It was equipped with sound equipment, and stage lights. Gabriella gasped as she stepped into the room.

"First, we stretch." Ryan said, and led Gabriella in a series of stretches.

They laughed and talked while stretching, and just got to know each other better.

"Now, we can start the fun." Ryan said.

He started to teach Gabriella the basics. He wanted to see how she moved. He had her roll her hips, move her arms, kick her legs. She had a good inner rhythm and he knew Gabriella would pick up dancing quickly. It would just be these first few lessons that would be a bit of a bore.

Ryan continued to show her basics of swing and salsa dancing. They were his favorite, and he loved to teach them. They also went hand in hand well, with similar movements and rhythm patterns. They danced for almost 2 and half hours.

Gabriella sighed and collapsed on the floor. She breathed heavily. Ryan laid down next to her.

"This is so much fun! I knew I would love dancing." She giggled slightly and turned to look at Ryan.

"Yeah, I love it so much. And you pick it up very fast! You must have had some training." Ryan grinned.

"Nope. Not at all. This is my first time...well not counting jumping around my room and rocking out to a favorite song of mine on the radio." said Gabriella.

"Oh I see. So you have had some training? I'll bet you watch yourself in the mirror and see how sexy you look singing." Ryan joked.

"I do not!" Gabriella protested, but still smiled. "Okay maybe I do..."

"I knew it. It's okay, your mirror must get a good show, having your beautiful face singing to it." Ryan said.

Gabriella blushed at the nice things Ryan was saying to her.

"You're a nice guy Ryan. You are helpful and polite and cute. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Just haven't met the right one yet." Ryan said.

Gabriella turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand. She looked at Ryan, and smiled gently.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as her man."

Ryan blushed and smiled at Gabriella.

"Troy's really lucky to have you, Gabriella."

"Yeah..." Gabriella said trailing off.

Ryan slowly sat up.

"Well, you want to dance some more, or call it a day?"

Gabriella smiled, and jumped up.

"More dancing!"

Ryan laughed and grabbed her around her waist, and started to dance with her all around the studio.

* * *

**Please review! You know I love 'em. and they keep me writing for you:)**


	10. Teasing

**Disclaimer: I really hate doing these. They suck. I hate admitting I don't own HSM or it's characters.**

**A/N: Okay, here I am back with another chapter! This one is definitely shorter, but I think the ending helps make up for it. Hope you all like! Read and review! Enjoy my lovelies! PS-Yes, I did change my penname. Just FYI for all of you. :)**

* * *

Ryan relaxed on the couch for a while as he played out his afternoon with Gabriella in his mind. He had his eyes closed and smiled as he thought of them dancing, laughing, and sharing so much with each other. He really liked her a lot, and was feeling more and more comfortable around her. He smiled as he thought of how close her body was to his all afternoon. He could still feel her pressed against him while doing salsa. His ran his hands over his chest, still wanting to feel her warmth. He sighed deeply and just kept her name so fresh in his memory. 

"Gabriella..." he sighed gently.

"Well, someone had a good time."

Ryan's eyes snapped open to see Sharpay standing at the end of the couch. Her arms were folded and she had a smirk on her face. Ryan blushed a deep red.

"No need to be embarrassed Ryan. She's a pretty girl. You two belong together." Sharpay smiled. She was in a very good mood, meaning her afternoon with Troy was just as good, if not better than his with Gabriella.

"How did things go with Troy?" Ryan said, as Sharpay walked into the kitchen. He followed her, and watched as she grabbed some strawberries and began to munch on them.

"Wonderful." she sighed. "Troy was so sweet, and he didn't mention Gabriella all afternoon. I think it's going to work. I really do."

"You still remember your promise right? 3 days? Well, now it's 2." Ryan said.

"Just you wait Ryan. I'll have them broken up by tomorrow, because Troy asked me to see him tomorrow too. Ha." Sharpay smiled at her sure victory, still lightly nibbling on a strawberry. Ryan looked down at her eating the strawberry ever so gently. He tried to look away, but he just couldn't.

Sharpay giggled slightly, and began to sucked on the strawberry. Ryan couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He could only stand and watch so intently the agonizing torture of Sharpay gently and suggestively licking the strawberry. Ryan heard a small laugh escape her, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her supple lips massaging the strawberry. He gasped a little as she licked the strawberry all over, and let out a low moan. Ryan was getting incredibly turned on. He could feel a warmness spreading in his pants. He was getting hard watching his sister. He put his hands over his groin to cover his embarrassing display. She ran the strawberry over her lips as she groaned, with her eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes, and Ryan lustfully looked at her. Sharpay then ate the strawberry, and looked Ryan straight in the eye. She smirked slightly, and walked closer to him. She was barely an inch away from his face.

"Mmmm...yummy..." Sharpay moaned. She lingered her lips at his, for a moment, but didn't kiss him. Ryan ached for her, and almost lurched forward to kiss her, but he knew she was in control. Sharpay looked down at his lips, then back up in his eyes. Ryan held his breath as he hoped this would be the moment he longed for. Sharpay smiled slightly at her brother, and then walked away. Her hand gently grazed his upper thigh, as Ryan breathed in her scent.

Ryan let out his breath slowly, and watched his sister climb the stairs up to her room.

"Oh god..." Ryan groaned. He wasn't sure if he could take Sharpay's teasing. He wondered if she really wanted him, or if she was just trying to rile him up. He knew he couldn't linger on it. He ran straight to the bathroom, to jump into the shower, hoping to get some release.

* * *

**Please review! I love them so much:)**


	11. Scandal

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters. I just like to mess with them and see what I can make them do.**

**A/N: Wow. I was so uninspired to continue this story, but I kept receiving randoms e-mails from saying I had new reviews, and because of those few reviews, I'm continuing on. So reviews really do make the difference. This chapter is a bit longer, so hopefully it will get some more readers back into this story. I know I needed some help getting back into it! Haha. Please read and review!**

* * *

Sunday. Sharpay claimed she would have Troy and Gabriella broken up by today. Ryan didn't really see how she could do this. Even if she didn't succeed, she would still have one more day until the deadline. He slowly munched on his toast, lost deep in his thoughts of Gabriella and Sharpay. They were weaving such a tangled web, and Ryan was definitely getting lost in it. Sharpay bounded down the stairs, and slid into her chair next to Ryan's. Her leg brushed up against his, and Ryan took note of this. He didn't dare move his leg, in hopes she would leave it there, so he could at least feel some of her close to him.

Ryan didn't forget what happened yesterday afternoon. Sharpay basically came onto him. He knew Sharpay was always a big flirt, but would she really flirt with her own brother? Was she just joking around? Did she know how he felt about her? And if she did, was she just using him as another pawn in her plan? Ryan thought about these questions, as he felt Sharpay's leg, gently nudge his as she adjusted in her seat. He smiled to himself at this minimal contact. He knew it was so wrong to think about his twin sister in such a manner, but at this point he didn't really care. He also didn't care if Sharpay was just using him too. Being this desperate and incredibly horny as he was, he didn't care one bit.

Mrs. Linda Evans approached the table, and sat down. Esther came in, and brought her some breakfast, and prepared some coffee for Mr. Logan Evans. Linda sighed, and turned to her children.

"So what are my two darlings doing today?" She asked.

Sharpay quickly swallowed her toast, and perked up. "I'm going to hang out with Troy Bolton."

Linda smirked at her daughter. "Really? That cute young man you've had your eye on for a while?"

"Yes." Sharpay smiled. "He seems to enjoy my company. Of course, who wouldn't?"

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't want to spend time with you, sweetie. But doesn't he have a girlfriend? What was her name? Gail Something-or-other?" Linda questioned.

"Gabriella Montez, Mom. And they aren't dating anymore, well almost not anymore. In fact, she is quite interested in Ryan." Sharpay gently placed her hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Is this true, Ryan? You have a little girlfriend?" Linda grinned at Ryan.

Ryan smiled sheepishly. "Well not exactly, but we are getting close. And she is really fun."

Esther glared at Ryan, as he said this. She had been placing fresh coffee on the table.

"Hmph." she said.

"Problem, Esther?" Linda asked.

"I just don't like that Gabriella Montez, that's all." Esther said.

"You're not the only one..." Sharpay mumbled.

"So you've met our Ryan's girlfriend! What's wrong with her?" Linda questioned.

"I don't know. She just seems so...different. I get a bad vibe from her. I would advise you to stay away from her Ryan. She is bad news." Esther said sternly.

"Thank you Esther. That is duly noted, but the fact is Gabriella and I are having more dance lessons today." Ryan said.

Esther scowled and walked back into the kitchen all huffy.

"I wonder what's wrong with her..." Linda said. Ryan and Sharpay both shrugged. The twins got up from the table, and headed off to get ready for their activities for the day. Sharpay rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Ryan walked into the kitchen, bringing all the plates in. Esther was in the kitchen in a terrible mood. She was forcefully scrubbing the dishes and muttering under her breath.

Ryan stopped and watched her for a little bit. Esther wasn't really that much older than he was. She came to work for the Evans to make good money to help her parents out. She was a hard worker, and the Evans always appreciated her work. She pushed a stray strand of jet black hair out of her face, with her olive skin toned wrist. She seemed to be thinking very hard. Ryan wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt her.

"Esther, here are the plates." Ryan said quietly. Esther turned, and her face softened when she saw Ryan.

"Oh. Thank you Ryan." She turned back around, and started scrubbing again.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked her. "You seemed to really attack Gabriella. She must have done something to make you mad."

"No. I'm fine. Thank you though." she said without even turning around. Ryan started to leave when he thought he heard Esther start to cry. He turned to look, but he couldn't see her face. He knew she was crying, but he did not want to deal with an emotional housekeeper. He decided to just keep his mind on Gabriella, and how to win her heart. It wasn't going to be easy, but hopefully luck would be on his side today in the dance lessons.

Ryan started to run up the stairs to change, just as Sharpay was coming down them. She looked beautiful and she smelled heavenly. Ryan looked her over, as her hair bounced lightly as she walked. Sharpay stopped and turned to look at Ryan as they met on the stairs.

"Good luck Ryan." Sharpay smiled.

"You too, Shar. I know that Troy won't..." Ryan started, just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That's Troy! Gotta go Ryan! Bye!" Sharpay said quickly. She leaned in very fast to Ryan and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Sharpay then raced down the stairs to the front door.

Ryan stood there on the stairs in slight shock. Him and Sharpay had always been affectionate, but they hadn't kissed on the lips since they were young kids. Ryan put his fingers lightly on his lips. He smiled gently, and then ran to his room to get changed.

Gabriella arrived moments later. Ryan led her back to the studio.

"Did you practice last night?" He asked as they stretched.

"Of course! I couldn't stop dancing! All I could think about was coming back here and dancing with you." Gabriella beamed.

Ryan laughed at her enthusiasm. "I've never had anyone want to dance with me so badly."

"Sharpay doesn't like to dance with you?"

"It's not that." Ryan stopped stretching. Gabriella did too, and paid full attention to Ryan. "I think she just takes me for granted. She doesn't really realize how hard it is to find a good dance partner that you fit so well with. I mean, I know what a great dancer she is, and she's a great partner. I've been paired with other girls before in dance recitals when we were younger, but she never danced with another boy besides me. I'm all she's ever known."

Ryan stopped to think about this. Maybe this was why Ryan loved Sharpay so much. He knew everything about her. He knew her dancing style. He knew her favorites of everything. He knew what made her happy and sad. He just knew the real Sharpay. He knew what other girls had to offer, but he didn't want them. He just wanted Sharpay. He wanted to be her partner...forever.

Gabriella sighed, and Ryan looked up at her.

"What?"

"I just wish Troy was as sensitive as you. I mean, if you are like that with your own sister, I can only imagine how you would be with a girlfriend." Gabriella said.

"Heh. Yeah." Ryan said quietly. "Ready to dance?"

Ryan grabbed Gabriella, and started to dance. Gabriella definitely remembered everything, and he could tell she definitely danced all night long. They laughed and joked. They twisted and turned. They spun all around, and had a blast with each other.

"Oh Ryan. Why is it that I have so much fun with you just doing something so simple as dancing?" Gabriella laughed, as they both still embraced each other, and danced slightly.

"Maybe because you can actually let go and have fun." Ryan smiled, as he twirled her.

"Yeah!" Gabriella laughed, as she tripped over her feet, and fell into Ryan's arms.

They both continued to laugh at Gabriella's klutz move, but they didn't move from each other's embrace. Gabriella smiled at Ryan, and leaned in quickly and kissed him. Ryan was taken back, but didn't protest the kiss. Ryan pulled her closer to him, as they continued to kiss. Gabriella moaned lightly into Ryan's mouth. Ryan stopped kissing her and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes." Gabriella whispered, and reached up to kiss him again.

Ryan slowly kissed her back, and then broke it. He placed soft kisses leading down her jaw and her neck. Gabriella moaned happily in response. Ryan kissed his way back to her lips, and sucked on her bottom lip slightly. His tongue slipped it's way into her mouth, and carefully explored her tongue. Gabriella grasped onto Ryan harder, as he pulled her closer.

Ryan and Gabriella heard a slight gasp, and jumped apart.

"Oh my goodness. Gabriella Montez caught cheating on her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, with Ryan Evans. My, my. What a scandal." Sharpay smirked at Ryan and Gabriella. "What a wonderful delicious scandal."

* * *

**A/N: Want to know what happens between Gabbi and Troy? Better review to find out:)**


	12. It's Over

**Disclaimer: This is boring and lame. I don't own HSM or the characters, got it?**

**A/N: WOOOOOOOW!!! 13 REVIEWS!!! I got 13 reviews for my last chapter! That is amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! You guys are seriously awesome. It makes me want to definitely keep writing more for you guys! So here's another chapter! This one isn't as scandalous as the last one, but it's definitely building up to what you guys have been waiting for! And if I get as many reviews as I did for my last chapter, you will have the next installment SOON, and believe me, you will want it! Haha. Okay, enough of my bribery...enjoy!**

* * *

Sharpay slowly approached the guilty couple, with still that smirk on her face. Gabriella kept her eyes on the ground, and didn't dare move. Ryan watched Sharpay carefully. Sharpay circled them as if they were her prey.

"So...Gabriella...do you want the honors of telling Troy, or should I?" Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay with a very confused look on her face. Ryan glanced from Gabriella, to Sharpay. He suddenly noticed another figure standing in the doorway. Ryan's heart sank when he saw Troy Bolton standing there. Troy looked absolutely crushed. He slowly walked across the room to Gabriella.

"Troy!" Gabriella breathed, as she saw her boyfriend walking towards her.

Troy stopped in front of Gabriella. A few tears had already streamed down his cheeks. He didn't touch Gabriella. He didn't move. He just stood there looking into her eyes.

"I guess it's over." Troy whispered. He lingered a second longer, and then dashed out of the room. Sharpay raced after him calling his name.

Gabriella looked up at Ryan, and now she too was crying.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella." Ryan said.

She smiled slightly and said "I brought it upon myself Ryan. If you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

Ryan escorted her to the door, and closed it gently behind her. Ryan felt awful. He didn't know it would be so painful for him to see Troy and Gabriella break up. He felt so guilty for joining in this scheme with Sharpay. He ran to her room, and could hear her comforting Troy through her door. Ryan didn't want to get in any more trouble with Troy, so he just went into his room and laid down.

What seemed like hours later, there was a knock on Ryan's door.

"Come in." Ryan called.

Sharpay entered looking a little down. Ryan guessed that it was probably from guilt.

"What's up Shar?" Ryan asked, sitting up on his bed. "You okay?"

"No." Sharpay said. "I'm not okay. This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"You mean you feel bad for breaking Gabriella and Troy up?" Ryan asked.

"What? No! I mean Troy didn't ask me out after he dumped Gabriella!" Sharpay said.

Ryan was so overcome with anger that she had the audacity to say something like that, that he let couldn't stand it any longer.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SHARPAY!" Ryan screamed, and jumped up off his bed.

Sharpay stopped and stared at Ryan with wide eyes, and slowly stood up.

"All you are concerned about is the fact that Troy didn't ask you out! Did you ever consider that Troy loves Gabriella? That Troy WANTS to be with Gabriella, and NOT you? That Troy actually has a heart and wants it to heal because he just broke up with his long time girlfriend? God Sharpay, you are so selfish!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that kissed Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Gabriella kissed me, not the other way around! And even if I did, I would have been doing it for you! I was doing this as a favor to you Sharpay. I wasn't being selfish by saying that I wanted Gabriella, so I wanted to break them up. I don't even have those kinds of feelings for Gabriella! This whole plot, was your scheme and yours alone. Count me out." Ryan said, and then plopped back down and his bed, and closed his eyes.

"Fine Ryan. Go ahead and blame me. See if I care. At least I'll get something in the end. You got fucked over, and now you don't even get Gabriella, but I guess you don't care because you 'don't have those kinds of feelings for Gabriella.'" Sharpay mocked Ryan.

Ryan didn't respond. He refused to let Sharpay's words get to him.

Sharpay walked to the door, and stopped. She turned her head slightly and spoke softly.

"You just don't kiss someone you don't love, Ryan. That's not how it goes."

Ryan sighed, as Sharpay closed the door behind her. He knew he did have some feelings for Gabriella, but he wasn't sure how deep they ran. Ryan still felt so much guilt for what happened with Troy and Gabriella. He couldn't shake the feeling that even though it was Sharpay's plot, Ryan was the one who caused it to succeed. He cursed himself for letting his hormones take over, and allowing Sharpay to use him. Ryan thought more about his sister, and was even more confused. He knew he was still so in love with Sharpay, but she would soon be with Troy. How could he cope with Sharpay having a new boyfriend? Ryan was able to handle it in the past because he didn't get his feelings for her until this past year. Sharpay had been single the whole year, and Ryan had all of her attention.

Ryan wasn't sure how it would all turn out with Troy and Sharpay, but he was sure that Sharpay wouldn't stop until Troy was her's. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the jealousy that would build inside of him, and that eventually, he would have to tell Sharpay how he felt. What Ryan didn't know, what that that day was sooner than he had hoped.

* * *

**Oh snap. What will happen with Sharpay and Troy? Will Ryan and Gabriella become an item? And what will Ryan say when he can't handle Sharpay's love for Troy, and not him? You gotta review to find out:)**


	13. It's Official

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot line.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, I'm sorry it's been so long! I know I told you that if I got a lot of reviews the next installment would be up really soon, and you guys were GREAT with reviews, so I made this chapter a little longer than what my usual ones have been. Please read and review! Thanks guys :)**

* * *

A few days passed and soon the whole school knew about the sudden break up of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. The only ones who knew the specific details of why they broke up were just Troy, Gabriella and the Evans twins. Everyone just assumed it was a mutual agreement, and moved on. Troy tried to keep his head up as much as possible, but he always seemed to have a slight sadness in his eyes. Ryan would always try to smile at Troy, to maybe sort of apologize for what he did, but Troy never smiled back. Gabriella also seemed troubled at school, and not only avoided Troy, but Ryan as well. It seemed it really was all over between Troy and Gabriella.

Sharpay slowly began to closer with Troy. They sat together at lunch sometimes, and they would occasionally talk on the phone. Sharpay seemed to get happier and happier with each passing week. Ryan struggled with his feelings for Sharpay, and his brotherly love of wanting her to be happy. Ryan stayed away from Sharpay as much as possible to see if it might help cool things down for him. It worked for a while, until one day after school, Sharpay brought Troy home.

Ryan was sitting in his room working on his math homework, when he heard the door open downstairs. Troy had been giving Sharpay rides home from school the past 2 weeks, so it was normal that Ryan would arrive home before her. But something was different. There was another voice in the house, and Ryan knew instantly that it was Troy Bolton. Ryan slowly crept over to his door, and opened it slightly. He could hear what Sharpay and Troy were saying as they climbed up the stairs to go to Sharpay's room.

"Thanks for driving me home Troy. It's been really fun getting to know you these past few weeks." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, same here Sharpay. I honestly can say, I never thought we would be as close as we are. But I'm glad." Troy said.

They reached Sharpay's room, and they went in. Sharpay closed the door behind her. Ryan had to find out where this was going, so he crawled over to his sister's closed door, and listened intently to the conversation. It was a little muffled, but Ryan could make out what they were saying.

"Troy, I'm really sorry about everything that happened with you and Gabriella." Sharpay said softly.

"Yeah, it's been hard. I thought Gabriella was the one right girl for me, but things change. The only good thing that came out of this was you, Sharpay. I appreciate everything you have done for me. You've been there the whole time this has happened." Troy replied.

"It's nothing. I wanted to help you out. And I know that Ryan never wanted this to happen either." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I don't want to dislike Ryan, but it's hard. I don't know why he did what he did. I mean, I don't want to be mad at him, since you guys are siblings, but it's hard. I just feel betrayed." Troy spoke.

"Ryan would never do it intentionally, Troy. He isn't like that. There is not one cruel bone in his body. He wouldn't have done it unless there was a good reason, like he was being forced to." Sharpay said slowly.

"But who would force him to do that?"

Sharpay laughed nervously. "Um, probably Gabriella. I mean, she never seemed that trustworthy to me. No offense to her or you, but she didn't seem all that innocent to me."

"Well, I guess you were right. And if you say Ryan didn't really mean it..."

"He didn't. Ryan would never hurt anyone." Sharpay interrupted.

"Well okay then. Ryan's cool with me again. But hey, I better get going. Thanks for talking with me Sharpay." Troy said, as the bed creaked, signaling to Ryan that Troy was getting up.

Ryan quickly moved to hide in his room. He heard Sharpay's door open, and the two of them walk slowly down the stairs. Ryan crept out of his room, and went to the edge of the stairs to watch them. Troy and Sharpay were embracing, and then Troy started to whisper in Sharpay's ear. Her face lit up, and she beamed from ear to ear. She slowly pulled away from the embrace to look at Troy. She nodded to Troy, and they both embraced again. Troy swung her around as she laughed loudly. Ryan felt a twinge of jealousy, and then walked to his room. He sat down on his bed, and started to work on his homework again.

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled. He could hear her dashing up the stairs. She burst into his room.

"Ryan! Guess what?" Sharpay practically screamed, with that huge smile still on her face. She didn't wait for Ryan to respond.

"Troy asked me to be his girlfriend!" Sharpay started to jump around in pure joy.

"Wow. Congratulations." Ryan said as unenthusiastically as he could.

Sharpay stopped jumping and plopped down on Ryan's bed. Her grin still not leaving her face, oblivious to Ryan's lack of enthusiasm.

"Isn't it wonderful? It's finally come true! Troy Bolton is finally mine! We made it happen Ryan! We did it! And I almost forgot, Troy is cool with you again! We can all hang out and be friends again!" Sharpay said.

Ryan just looked at her.

"Ryan, isn't this great? Aren't you happy for me?" Sharpay asked.

Ryan wanted to yell at her and tell her how it wasn't great. How Troy was probably using her to get over Gabriella. How it wouldn't be the same without Gabriella in their group of friend. How he loved her, and how she be with him, and not Troy.

"Yeah, Shar. It's great." Ryan said, forcing a fake smile onto his lips.

"Thank you, Ryan. This is only possible because of you." Sharpay moved closer to Ryan and hugged him tight. Ryan dropped his homework, and grabbed onto Sharpay. The twins held each other for a while. Sharpay kept whispering her thanks to him, but Ryan was only concerned about how he felt so at bliss with his beautiful twin in his arms.

"I'd do anything for you." Ryan whispered. "I love you, Sharpay."

"I love you too, Ryan." Sharpay whispered back.

And without thinking about how it happened, Ryan suddenly realized that his lips were pressed against his sister's in a passionate embrace.

Ryan stopped kissing her, and jerked away. He looked at her almost in horror at what he had just done. Sharpay simply smiled at Ryan, almost as if it didn't register that she was just passionately kissing her brother. Ryan had to wonder, what it him that initiated the kiss, or was it Sharpay? He needed to know what this was.

"Sharpay...were we just...um, k-kissing?" Ryan mumbled.

"Yeah. Something wrong with a sister giving an innocent kiss to her brother for thanking him?" Sharpay asked nonchalantly.

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "N-no. But I-"

"Honestly Ryan, it's not like it was anything sexual. We're siblings. We're family. We express our emotions by hugs and kisses. But back to the point, thank you Ryan. I treasure everything you have done for me." Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." Ryan said, slightly frowning. He still felt light headed, and unsettled by the glory of that kiss they shared.

Sharpay stood up, and walked to the door. She turned and smiled at Ryan one last time, and quickly exited.

Ryan jumped up, and began to pace his room. His mind was going wild now. He had just kissed Sharpay, and it wasn't even him that initiated it! He had to wonder what it meant, and if Sharpay really did have feelings for him. He analyzed the kiss so much, that it started to become stale for him.

"No. It has been the one true kiss that we have shared, and I will savor it." Ryan told himself.

He laid back down on his bed, eyes closed, and smiled as he remembered her sweet lips pressed to his, her perfect body in his arms, how gently she was holding him, and her sweet scent that he could still smell. Ryan suddenly became aware of a tingling sensation in his loins. He slipped his hand under his pants and boxers, and stroked his hard member. He shuddered at his own touch, but imagined it to be Sharpay. Her beautiful hands caressing him, and touching him. He moaned slightly as his own hand pumped harder. He wanted to relieve himself so badly. His movements became quicker as he thought of Sharpay stroking and rubbing. How quickly her hands worked on him. His breathing became more erratic, and how much he was begging his sister in his mind to make him come.

"Please..." Ryan mumbled. "Mmm...Shar.."

The hand moved quicker, as the time for release came sooner. Ryan moaned loudly, as his imaginary sister was moving her hand quicker and quicker.

"Oh Ryan..." Sharpay moaned in his mind.

And with that, Ryan reached his breaking point. His whole body shuddered, and he moaned loudly. He lay very still, almost afraid to move. Sweat had developed on his brow, and his breathing was fast. Ryan sighed, and wished it had really been Sharpay to release him, and not the deed of his own hand.

* * *

**A/N: So Troy and Sharpay are official now. How long will Ryan stand for it? And does it seem that Sharpay is very open with affection for Ryan? Does it mean anything, or is Ryan just over-analyzing everything? Review to find out :)**


	14. Ryan's Guilt Takes Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters. Happy now? Sheesh...**

**A/N: Well kiddies, I know it's been a while, but thank you all for your patience! I tried to make this chapter a little long for extra good measure. Not so much RyPay in this one, but we're getting closer and closer to that sweet goodness! Believe me. Anyways, please read and review! You know I love 'em, and they keep me writing for you all!**

* * *

Troy and Sharpay became the new hot couple at East High. Everyone wanted to be friends with them, and be seen with them. They reached celebrity status in the hallways, and all conversations consisted of them in one form or another. Troy and Sharpay were all smiles and laughter, but Ryan wondered how much of it was real.

He had seen that Troy still looked longingly at Gabriella at school. Troy obviously was not over her, but he put on a good show with Sharpay. He was definitely interested in her, and liked her for who she was. He laughed at her jokes, kissed her in between classes, sat with her at lunch, and drove her to and from school every day. Ryan watched Gabriella closely as well, as she would sometimes try and approach Troy, but just quickly walk away, her face a deep red. He knew that Gabriella probably was still hurting too. Sharpay seemed to be the only one truly happy. Ryan felt sorry for her because he knew that the relationship wouldn't last, but he knew that Sharpay had been asking for trouble when she started this scheme. Of course, Ryan did still feel twangs of guilt now and then, but nothing he couldn't control. It was the jealousy he was having more issues with. Seeing Sharpay all over Troy made his blood boil. He hated when Troy would stay for dinner, and his parents asked him all these questions. Mrs. Evans was practically planning the wedding, while Mr. Evans had taken up calling Troy "Son." Ryan seemed to be alone in the ideas of that Troy and Sharpay were not a suitable couple.

"Hi Ryan."

Ryan snapped out of his train of thought and saw Gabriella sitting down next to him at the lunch table.

"Hi Gabriella. How are you?"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Could be better."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ryan said, and looked over at Sharpay and Troy all cozied up together.

Gabriella didn't say anything else, but just munched on her food slightly. Ryan looked at her sadly. He suddenly felt very guilty.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight? Do you want to maybe hang out?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella looked up at him shyly. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Great! How about we go for dinner?" Ryan said.

"Um, sure."

Ryan saw that Gabriella was a little hesitant towards him.

"We'll have a blast. Promise." Ryan said.

"Okay. Pick me up at 7?"

"Perfect."

Gabriella then got up and ran away. Ryan wondered why she needed to make such a fast exit, but he shrugged it off, and continued to eat his food as he watched Troy's hands gently rub Sharpay's leg. A slight grimace appeared on Ryan's face. He suddenly turned all his focus to his food to block out the happy couple sitting not too far away from him.

Precisely at 7pm, Ryan showed up at Gabriella's front door. He waited as he rang the bell, and smoothed his hair down slightly. Gabriella opened the door, and smiled sweetly at Ryan.

Ryan smiled back. "All set?"

"Yup!" Gabriella said, and the couple headed to Ryan's car.

They ate a local diner, and talk about a lot of different stuff. Mainly about school and movies and books. Ryan avoided the subject of Troy and Sharpay at all costs. Not only for Gabriella, but for himself as well.

The evening quickly ended, and Ryan walked Gabriella to her front door.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Ryan."

"Yeah, me too."

"Thanks for taking me out.'

"No problem. I felt like it was the least I could do...I mean with..."

Ryan suddenly stopped. Totally regretting with where his words were leading him. Gabriella started to tear up slightly.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring all that up, especially tonight." Ryan apologized.

"No, it's okay Ryan. It's not your fault. I mean, I got both you and myself into this mess. If anything, I should be apologizing to you." Gabriella sniffed.

Ryan felt guilty now more than ever. Gabriella blamed Sharpay's whole scheme on herself.

"No, Gabriella. It isn't your fault."

"You're sweet to say that, but I know it is. If I didn't kiss you, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Ryan didn't really know what else say without giving Sharpay and himself away. He shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. Gabriella just stood there looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Now I made the end of a great evening all terrible." Gabriella said.

"No, it was bound to come up some time. No worries. We can go out again soon, and forget all about what's-his-name. We can have a nice picnic in the park when the sun is setting, and watch the stars come out, and tell each other secrets until the sun rises." Ryan smiled.

"Oh Ryan, you are such a sweet guy!" Gabriella flung her arms around Ryan's neck. Ryan held her close. Her warm body felt comfortable against his. He smiled to himself, as he held the beautiful Gabriella Montez in his arms.

Gabriella pulled away slightly, and suddenly kissed him. Ryan didn't waste anytime in kissing her back. She put her arms underneath his, and grasped tightly onto his back. Ryan cupped her face with his hands and began to place gentle kisses all on her cheeks and her jaw line. Their lips met again, and their hunger for each other increased, as their tongues guided into each other's and danced together. Ryan placed a hand gently on the back of her head, and kissed her deeply.

The couple pulled apart slowly, gazed into each other's eyes. Ryan smiled shyly, as Gabriella starred at him hungrily.

"Man, ole What's-his-name never kissed me like that." Gabriella laughed.

"That's because he didn't know how to kiss a beautiful girl properly." Ryan grinned slyly.

A little while later, Ryan opened the door to his house. His mind was still floating around with Gabriella. By the time they had made out good and properly, Ryan felt there was only one right thing to do in that situation. He asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend. Ryan honestly knew the real reason he asked her out was of guilt and jealousy, but he tried to block these out, and convince himself he really did like Gabriella, and wanted her, and not his twin sister.

"Where have you been?" Sharpay asked, as she came around the corner to find Ryan.

"Out." Ryan said, and started to head upstairs.

"With who?"

"Gabriella."

"Really? How is that ole Montez hag? All broken up because she doesn't have Troy anymore?"

"No. She's great. Wonderful. And completely over Troy." Ryan said defensively.

"How do you know that?" Sharpay asked.

"Because she said yes when I asked her to be my girlfriend tonight!" Ryan turned and practically yelled it at Sharpay.

Sharpay's mouth dropped slightly. Her eyes became wide, and she lunged for Ryan.

"YOU ARE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" Sharpay squealed as she held Ryan.

"Not only did you help me break them up, AND get me and Troy together, but now you have sealed the whole thing by taking Gabriella off the market, and away from Troy and me!"

Ryan suddenly felt worse about asking Gabriella out. It sure seemed like it was all for him at the time, but now that Sharpay was pointing this all out, it definitely seemed to work in her favor.

"Uh, yeah. It's all for you sis." Ryan said, trying not to grin too big. He might as well get some glory and maybe some more kisses from Sharpay before having to see her turn around and make out with Troy.

Sharpay didn't kiss Ryan, much to his disappointment. She quickly let go, and raced off to call Troy.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him. I just can't wait for school when he sees you and Gabriella hand-in-hand, and then he will realize that he does love me and only me, and we will be together forever!"

Ryan walked into his room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

School the next day was terrible. Everywhere him and Gabriella went, there were so many stares following them. Gabriella seemed to be on cloud nine, while Ryan seemed to be running to his classes as fast as he could. He didn't feel right being with Gabriella, especially when he got a murderous look from Troy when he first spotted the new couple at school.

A few weeks passed, and everyone soon became adjusted to the new couples, but Ryan never felt like it all settled to him. He still felt wrong being with Gabriella, and he got vibes from her that she still ached for Troy, even though she was perfectly happy around him all the time. It just seemed that Gabriella became very protective of Ryan, and wanted to be with him constantly. He would have to make up excuses to just get some time to himself. Today though, he was able to race home without running into Gabriella. He really needed some alone time, since he and Gabriella had hung out every single night for the past two weeks.

As soon as Ryan got home after school, he raced upstairs to just think in his room alone. As soon as he lay down, his cell rang. It was Gabriella. He didn't answer it. She left a voicemail. 5 minutes passed. His cell rang again. Gabriella again. Another voicemail. 15 minutes later Gabriella called yet again and left another voicemail. 10 minutes later, she called again! Ryan still didn't answer it but he figured he might as well listen to the voicemails.

"Ryan. It's Gabriella. I miss you so much! Call me back. Maybe we can do something tonight!"

"Hey Ry, it's Gabbi. I wonder why you aren't answering your phone. Are you in the shower? Well, I just wanted to say I was thinking about you! Miss you tons! Call me soon!"

"Why haven't you called me back? Are you avoiding me? You better not be mister, cause I know where you live! Heehee! Let's get together sweetie! Miss you!"

"RYAN! Seriously, I'm getting worried. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? Please tell me. I need to know. This relationship is about honest communication. If we don't have that, we don't have anything. Call me. Now. Bye."

Ryan groaned into his pillow. Gabriella was getting all psycho on him. How could that sweet girl suddenly have turned into that, and how could Troy stand dating her? Suddenly, the doorbell rang downstairs. Ryan slowly got up, and went to answer the door. He opened it slowly, and Gabriella burst in, and rushed into his arms.

"Oh my god Ryan! You are okay! I thought maybe you got into a car accident on the way home when you didn't answer my calls or call me back! You had me so worried!"

Ryan felt like slapping himself for ever asking her out.

"No, I'm fine Gabriella." Ryan said flatly.

"Thank god. I don't think I could handle loosing another boyfriend so suddenly." Gabriella said still clinging to him.

A lightblub went off in Ryan's head. He suddenly knew why Gabriella was so obsessive over him. She felt like she lost Troy, and her world crashed around her. She was suddenly overprotective of Ryan because he knew she would snap if she lost another boyfriend so soon after losing Troy, the love of her life.

Ryan felt sad for the girl, and held her closer to him.

"It's okay Gabriella. I'm fine. I'm right here."

Her body shook in his arms, as he felt her heaving sobs break in his chest. He held her, as she cried her heart out. Grieving still for her loss of Troy to Sharpay.

* * *

**So will Ryan stay with Gabriella even out of guilt? Will Troy break up with Sharpay and steal Gabriella back from Ryan, or will Sharpay keep him all to her greedy little self? Gotta review to find out:)**


	15. A Night Out

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own HSM or the characters or anything like that. I just like writing about what should have happened to them.**

**A/N: Okay my readers, it's time for another update! This one actually came a little sooner than I expected but I felt inspired after writing my Rypay oneshot, and if you haven't read that...CHECK IT OUT! It's by me and it's called "Tension." [/shameless plug. Okay, now that I'm done with that, on to the main story! Here's some Rypay goodness for you all, and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and then review cause they keep me writing :)**

* * *

Ryan tried his hardest to be nice to Gabriella. He knew she was still going through a lot, so he would call her, hang out with her, and do whatever he could to keep her happy. Ryan finally couldn't take it and asked Gabriella for a night to spend at home. Gabriella looked slightly sad, but she understood. 

Ryan sighed contently as he lay stretched out on the couch, flipping channels on the television set. He yawned slightly, and felt so at ease with his night off. He almost started to drift off to a light sleep, when the front door suddenly slammed shut. He bolted up, and turned to see a grumpy looking Sharpay stomping her way through the living room and into the kitchen. Ryan got up and followed Sharpay. He leaned against the door frame that led to the kitchen. He watched Sharpay rummage through the refrigerator, the freezer and the cabinets. She pulled out raspberries, chocolate ice cream, two candy bars, a bag of chips, some kind of dip, and a big bottle of Diet Coke. Ryan tried to suppress a smile. He knew Sharpay only gorged herself on food like this when she was severely upset. Troy probably made a slightly negative comment on her clothing, or her hair, or her make-up, or something along those lines. He knew she was completely overreacting to something Troy didn't even realize he was saying. Sharpay jumped on the counter, and began dipping the raspberries into the chocolate ice cream.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Hmph." was all Sharpay said to Ryan.

"What happened? I thought you had a date tonight?"

"I did." Sharpay mumbled.

"So? Why are you back so early?" Ryan questioned.

"I wanted to come home early!" Sharpay snapped.

"No, I don't think so." Ryan teased slightly.

"Yes, Ryan. I did. And if you are just going to stand there and be a dick to me, then you can just fuck off and go to bed!" Sharpay spat. She continued onto the chips and dip.

Ryan got taken back a little. Maybe it was more serious than he thought. Maybe Troy said something about the way she sang.

"Did Troy make a mean comment to you?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay stopped chugging down the Diet Coke she had just grabbed, and looked at Ryan. Her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"He...he..." Sharpay started.

Ryan walked over to her, as Sharpay slid off the counter. He held her in his arms.

"What did he say?" Ryan asked in a soothing voice.

"He called me...Gabriella." Sharpay whispered.

Ryan was startled slightly. He hadn't expected that. How odd, he thought to himself.

Sharpay was now almost crying in hysterics into his chest. Ryan continued to hold her and rubbed her back with his hand.

"Oh Ryan. It was awful. We were talking and having a great time after dinner. We were in the park, and we stopped to look at the stars. It was so perfect and so romantic. Then we kissed. Like a real, love connecting, mind blowing, true love kiss! And then he...he...he whispered Gabriella's name in my ear!" Sharpay burst into a new set of hurtful tears.

Ryan felt truly sorry for Sharpay. He knew how much she liked Troy, and he couldn't help but feel protective of his sister, and angry at Troy for hurting her like this.

"I'm so sorry Shar. Troy really fucked up. He doesn't deserve you. You need someone who will devote themselves to you, and will love you and only you." Ryan said in a low voice, while the twins were still embracing.

"Oh Ryan. You hopeless romantic." Sharpay smiled in his chest. "I don't think I'll ever find a guy who would love me that much."

"Yes you will. I know it. Some lucky guy who will be able to hold you in his arms for the rest of his life." Ryan sighed. "And then you two will kiss. A real, love connecting, mind blowing, true love kiss and he will whisper the most beautiful name in your ear."

Ryan stopped for a beat, and leaned to her ear.

"Sharpay."

Ryan couldn't control the whisper. He had to do it, if not for Sharpay but for himself. He was almost throwing himself at her, and afraid to see if maybe she would catch on.

Sharpay slowly looked up at Ryan. He starred lovingly into her eyes, waiting for something to happen.

Sharpay gently pushed herself out of Ryan's arms and walked away. Ryan stood there in shock. Sharpay didn't respond at all. She didn't even thank him for cheering her up. Ryan looked around for a possible answer, as if the kitchen would give him one. He heard Sharpay make her way upstairs, and Ryan became angry. Why did he always feel so vulnerable around her, and she never did anything for him? He was there for her to comfort her, to cheer her up, to help her, do anything for her, and she did nothing for him. She was so selfish and so full of herself. Ryan didn't understand why he loved her so. Why he wanted to be with her. Why he loved it when she would tease him, or laugh with him, or yell at him, or piss him off like no other. He loved her because of it all. Because she was Sharpay, and she was so unobtainable. Because she was his sister, and she knew him inside and out, and vice versa. Because she was the one person he couldn't have, and he wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in his whole life. Because he loved her for who she was. He just loved Sharpay.

The next day, Sharpay was back to her perky self. Obviously Troy had made it up to Sharpay because they were all over each other at school, and she seemed on top of the world again. Ryan found Gabriella and she too, seemed in a good mood.

"Have a nice night?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was okay." Ryan replied.

"I had a good night too. In fact, a great night." Gabriella smiled.

"Good!" Ryan grinned at his beautiful girlfriend. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "So what are our plans for this evening?"

Gabriella paused slightly. "Um, maybe something quick? I kinda have some other plans for later tonight. I'm meeting up with Taylor to go over our schedule for our competitions we want to compete in for Scholastic Decathlon."

"Oh. Cool. Maybe we can grab a quick bite to eat after school?" Ryan suggested, while silently thanking God that he would practically have another night to himself.

"Great." Gabriella smiled.

After school the cute couple went to a fast food place and got a few burgers. They laughed and talked, and finally Gabriella jumped up to leave. She kissed Ryan quickly on the cheek and left. Ryan smiled, and went home feeling very happy for some reason. He walked in to discover that Sharpay was home. She seemed to be sulking, while sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be attached to Troy or something?" Ryan asked.

"Ha. Very funny Ryan." Sharpay replied. "No, Troy has basketball practice today, so I have the night to myself."

"Great! Me too!" Ryan smiled. "Let's do something together!"

"Aren't supposed to be out with Montez or something?" Sharpay mumbled.

"I already was. I just got back from hanging out with Gabriella." Ryan smiled to himself.

Sharpay turned to look at Ryan. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"Because I got to hang out with my beautiful girlfriend."

Sharpay narrowed her eyes. "Well wonderful for you Mr. Happy Pants! If you are going to gloat about spending time with HER, then you can just fuck off."

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'M NOT!" Sharpay yelled. She paused. "What did you two do together?"

"Why do you care?" Ryan said.

Sharpay glared at Ryan. "I don't."

"I think you're jealous I spent time with her, and have been paying more attention to her recently!"

"I'm not jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous of Gabriella Montez? Because she gets the attention of an idiot like you? Fuck that."

Ryan knew Sharpay didn't mean the awful things she said, but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. The twins stopped talking, and just looked at each other. Sharpay glared slightly at Ryan, and then flipped her hair and looked away. Ryan felt a shiver run through his body, and all he wanted to do was grab Sharpay and God only knows what he was thinking of doing to her, and that beautiful body.

"Well anyways, I'm free tonight." Ryan said nonchalantly.

Sharpay simply shifted on the coach, not replying.

"Maybe we could do something?" Ryan said, trying to clear the air.

"Like what?" Sharpay said, with a very bland tone in her voice. It was obvious to Ryan that she didn't want to hang out with him.

"We could go see a movie, or go bowling, or go for a walk, or have a picnic, or get some coffee? The possibilities are endless, Shar. We can do whatever we want, and spend some quality time together. We really haven't seen a lot of each other since we both started dating Gabriella and Troy. I miss you." Ryan said, as he plopped down next to her on the coach.

"Yeah, I guess we could do something. Whatever. You decide. I'll go get ready." Sharpay said with not an ounce of excitement in her voice.

Ryan wasn't happy that she was in a bad mood, but he was sure he could change that around. He decided a movie would be best, and then maybe they could walk around after.

The twins set off for the movie theater. Ryan paid for both of their tickets, along with some refreshments. Sharpay's mood seem to get better as the night went on. After the movie ended the twins stood outside deciding what to do.

"Do you want to go home?" Ryan asked.

"No! I'm having fun! I don't want to go home." Sharpay smiled.

Ryan smiled at her. "We could get coffee and go for a walk in the park?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Sharpay said.

After grabbing two cups of steaming, hot coffee, the twins walked around in the beautiful park at night. The lights lit up all the possible paths to take in the park, but the stars were crystal clear above them. They walked and laughed, and just talked about so much of nothing. They sat down on a park bench nearby.

"Thanks for tonight Ryan. I had a great time. Who knew my brother was so much fun?" Sharpay teased, as she gently nudged him with her elbow.

"Hey, lots of people think I'm fun. Why do you think Gabriella wanted to go out with me?" Ryan smiled at his sister.

A slight breeze blew through the park, and Sharpay scooted closer to Ryan. Ryan could tell she was chilly, and he put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. She just smiled her appreciation at him.

"So you really like Gabriella?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's cool. But to be totally honest, Shar, I don't think she's the right girl for me. I mean, Gabriella is awesome, but I don't see this thing lasting." Ryan said.

"That's sad. I was hoping you had found someone to love. You are so full of love, Ryan, and I have wanted to see you find someone to give that love to. I was hoping maybe Gabriella was her. I just hope one day you find her. I just want to see you happy." Sharpay said.

"She's probably closer than either of us know." Ryan pulled his sister closer to him, and smiled to himself.

"How are things with Troy?"

"Good." Sharpay began. "I really am falling for him. He's a great guy. But sometimes I just get the feeling...he doesn't love me as much as I love him. I just wish for once, that I could be the girl he really loves, and not the rebound. That's all I am."

"No, Shar..."

"Yes. I am. I know he is still getting over Gabriella. Do you know how hard it is to love someone, and know they don't really love you in return? That when you look into their eyes, you know they are thinking of someone else? It's like you have them, but they don't really belong to you. It's so hard Ryan."

"I know Shar. Believe me, I know."

A silence fell over the twins as they sat there, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Thanks for listening Ry. You're the best."

"Anytime, Shar."

The twins got up slowly, and started to walk out of the park. Sharpay held onto Ryan's arm, and sighed contently. Ryan grinned down at his sister, and continued to walk to the car. This evening was the best one he had had in so long, it was hard to believe it was coming to an end. Ryan just admired the beautiful girl on his arm, and looked up at all the wondrous stars hanging above them, and wished on all those stars that tonight would never end.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaw, Ryan is just the most hopeless romantic. If only him and Sharpay weren't destined to be together, I might have to write myself in this story and steal him away! Anyways, please review! We got some major twists and turns coming up :)**


	16. One Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan, Sharpay or anyone else from HSM. I just like to use them.**

**A/N: Well my readers, I'm very excited for this chapter. It's very special to me, and I hope it is for all of you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan became closer the next few days, and all seemed to be going wonderfully. Sharpay was very warm and friendly with Ryan, and he gladly accepted it. He guessed that after their little heart-to-heart that Sharpay realized how much she really does enjoy Ryan's company and their talks. Today, Ryan and Sharpay decided that they would hang with Troy and Gabriella after school, and then spend time together afterwards just bonding as brother and sister. 

Ryan waved goodbye to Sharpay at the end of the school day and then ran to catch Gabriella as all the students left East High for the day. He took Gabriella's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella blushed slightly, and squeezed his hand.

"So, where do you want to go today?" Ryan asked.

"Um, how about we go to that local diner you took me to before?" Gabriella replied.

"Sounds great!"

Ryan and Gabriella arrived at the local diner, and sat at a comfortable booth and talked about school. They laughed and joked and ate. Gabriella then stopped, and smiled gently at Ryan.

"Ryan, you are an awesome boyfriend. Thanks for just being there for me in this hard time."

Ryan reach across and took Gabriella's hand in his.

"You're welcome, Gabriella."

Ryan leaned up and over to kiss Gabriella, when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Gabriella! I need to talk to you!"

Gabriella looked at the person who approached Ryan and her.

"Troy! What are you doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you. It's important." Troy said, not even looking at Ryan.

"Look, I don't think this is such a good ti..." Gabriella started.

"Gabriella. Please." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella looked from Troy to Ryan. "Is it okay, Ryan?"

Ryan nodded, and watched Troy and Gabriella walk to the back of the restaurant to where the restrooms were. Ryan sat there for a few minutes, and Gabriella still hadn't returned. Ryan became very curious, and slowly got up and crept to the back of the restaurant. He hid around the corner from Troy and Gabriella, but he could definitely make out what they were saying.

"No, Troy. I can't believe you would pull this on me now." Gabriella sighed.

"Please, Gabriella. Listen to me." Troy pleaded.

"No. I've been trying to get over you, and now here you come wanting to talk to me about what happened? I won't do it." Gabriella said.

"Gabbi, I didn't come here to talk to you about the break up."

Troy paused.

"Then why did you come here?" Gabriella asked rudely.

"Because I want you back." Troy said.

"WHAT!?"

"I miss you. I want you. I love you."

"But, but you're dating Sharpay?"

"I broke up with Sharpay."

"You did? When?"

"Right now. Before coming over to talk to you."

Gabriella stopped talking, as did Troy. Ryan just stood there, still listening.

"Please Gabbi. I want to be with you. I don't care what happened between us. I just know that you are the girl for me, not Sharpay. All I do is think about you, especially when I'm with Sharpay. I just want you."

Gabriella didn't respond right away, but Ryan knew what she was thinking.

"I can't Troy."

"Why not?"

"Because I have Ryan now."

"Then break up with him!"

"I'm not going to break up with him. Ryan's too sweet and I don't want to hurt him." Gabriella said softly.

"Is that the only reason why you don't want to break up? Because you will hurt him? Gabbi, if you keep leading him on, that will hurt him more in the end." Troy tried to reason with her.

"No. I won't do it. I won't be responsible for another break up with a sweet guy." Gabriella said.

Ryan then walked back over to the booth. He had heard enough, and patiently waited for Gabriella to return. She came back in just a few minutes with a angry looking Troy.

"Hi." Gabriella said to Ryan. "Sorry about that."

Ryan didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Gabriella.

"Is something wrong, Ryan?"

"I think we should break up."

Ryan still didn't look up.

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you. I know you love Troy, Gabriella. I just want you to be happy, so go be happy." Ryan finally looked in her eyes, and smiled gently.

Gabriella had a confused expression on her face, but soon a huge smile took over. She jumped up and leaned across the table and hugged Ryan.

"Oh thank you, Ryan!" she practically yelled, and dashed out of the diner to catch up with Troy.

Ryan quickly paid, and left to go head home. Ryan knew he would find Sharpay in a bad state, and all he wanted to do was hold her and make everything in her world right-side up again. Ryan soon arrived home and entered the Evans house. He walked around calling out her name, but she didn't respond. He checked her room, his room, outside, the living room, the kitchen, the dance studio...but she was nowhere to be found. Ryan became very worried, when suddenly he heard a small sniffle come from the dining room. He popped his head in the room and saw beautiful Sharpay sitting at the head of the table, with a trail of black mascara running down both of her pink cheeks. Her hair was all disheveled, and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. But Ryan only saw how beautiful she looked in her sad state.

He approached her quietly, and sat down next to her at the table. She didn't acknowledge him, and he didn't say anything. He just placed his hand on top of her's and waited for her to talk when she was ready.

Sharpay finally spoke after a few minutes of holding Ryan's hand.

"He...he broke up with me, Ryan."

"I'm so sorry Shar."

"I didn't even see it coming. I thought everything was going great, and then out of the blue, he just dumped me."

"Did he say why?" Ryan asked trying not to make her more upset with his questions.

"Not really. He just said he didn't see it working out." Sharpay sniffled. "I asked him if it had to with Gabriella, and he said she was only part of the problem."

Ryan scooted his chair closer, and started to just rub his free hand on her back to soothe her.

"I don't understand guys, Ryan. Why do they not like me?" Sharpay started to cry again slightly.

"Most guys are just dumb, Sharpay. They don't appreciate what they have, and take advantage of the girls that don't deserve it." Ryan replied.

"I hate them all." Sharpay said. "Except for you, Ryan, of course."

Ryan smirked slightly at her last comment, and continued to rub her back lightly.

"So anyways, how was your day?" Sharpay said, trying to put a small smile on her face.

"Me and Gabriella broke up."

"Oh, Ryan. I'm so sorry. What a terrible day for the Evans twins." Sharpay tried to jest, but ended up crying more.

"It's okay, Shar. Me and Gabriella both wanted it to end. We both have other people that we love, and want to be with." Ryan said, not quite realizing what he was saying.

Sharpay sniffled. "You do? Who else do you like, Ry?"

Ryan's face went slightly pale when he realized where this was going. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings for Sharpay, especially when she was so upset already. He knew this would only set her off even more.

"Oh, just another girl." Ryan said.

Both twins just sat there, not saying anything. Ryan had stopped rubbing Sharpay's back, but they were still holding hands. Ryan looked at Sharpay, and just wished he had the balls to tell her he loved her. How he was her prince, and she was his princess, and that together they could live happily ever after. Ryan hated looking at her and seeing her cry over stupid Troy Bolton. No one deserved Sharpay like he did. He knew her so well, and loved her no matter what. There was no man in the world that could make Sharpay happier than he could. There is no one that could love and cherish Sharpay more than he already does. That is something Ryan knew for certain in his heart.

"Sharpay..." Ryan started. "I need to tell you something."

Sharpay looked up at him. "What is it, Ryan?"

Ryan sighed, and felt his stomach turn over. There is no way he could back down now. It had all lead up to this one single moment of truth. Ryan starred deeply into his sister's eyes.

"Sharpay, I'm in love with you."

Ryan couldn't think of anything else to say. He felt he should have said more, but his mind went blank after he said those words, and his fear then took over. Sharpay's expression remained the same, as he said those words to her. The twins sat there for a while in complete silence, neither one really knowing what to say.

Sharpay suddenly pulled her hand away from his slowly, and clasped it with her other hand, and placed them gently in her lap. She bowed her head, and just looked down, not saying anything at all to Ryan.

Ryan took this as her response, and slowly got up out of his chair. He cursed himself inside, and knew he shouldn't have said anything. He was almost out of the room when he heard Sharpay say something.

"Ry..."

He looked at her, and she then leapt out of her chair, and rushed over to Ryan. She placed her lips firmly on his, and kept them there for a good while. She then pulled back and pulled Ryan into a tight embrace. She whispered ever so softly in his ear.

"I love you too, Ryan. I love you too."

Ryan's heart swelled as he heard those words from his twin. He placed small kisses all over her face, as he felt a new set of tears rolling down Sharpay cheeks. She smiled and sniffled and cried, as the twins continued to embrace and kiss, just letting all of their pent up emotions out with each other.

Ryan felt so overwhelmed that his dreams were finally coming true. Sharpay loved him back! He pulled that beautiful creature close to him, and kissed her deeply. His arms wrapped around her body felt so right, and he gently rubbed her back with one of his hands, as the other kept her close to him, placed on the small of her back. Sharpay's arms were around Ryan's neck, just aching him to kiss her more. Ryan nipped at Sharpay's bottom lip, and she moaned loudly, which gave Ryan access to her mouth even more so. Their tongues danced together, and gave each other such sensations that they both knew there was no turning back. Ryan broke the heavy kissing, and kissed Sharpay all along her jaw line, and down her neck. She urged him on with her gasps and moans. Ryan found her sweet spot right where her shoulder meets her neck. He nipped gently and licked the spot, as Sharpay groaned loudly. Ryan smirked, but then continued back up to her lips.

Before Ryan could kiss her again, Sharpay pulled away and looked in Ryan's eyes. He starred deeply into her beautiful eyes. Those eyes that teased him so, and he fell in love with. Those eyes he knew so well, and were telling him to continue.

"Ryan..." Sharpay quietly said.

"Yes?"

Sharpay didn't respond. She just captured Ryan's lips in another kiss. Both of their eyes open, gazing into each other's. Sharpay then whispered to Ryan.

"Take me to bed."

* * *

**Well, there we go! It's happened. Believe me, this is not the end. I still have a lot more coming up! So if you want to know what happens when Ryan and Sharpay finally get together, please review!**


	17. Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or the characters. Sorry, no witty pun this time. I'm all out!**

**A/N: Well, you guys are all so lucky that I keep updating pretty regularly now! I have to admit though, it's all because I recently joined a Rypay RPG board, and I love it. The people are all awesome, and the Ryan and Sharpay RPs are really awesome, plus hot! So those people keep me inspired so maybe you all should drop by and thank them for keeping the story going, and since you're there, why not RP with us? It's tons of fun! Check out my profile for the link the Rypay RPG boards! **

**Well, here's a big ole chappie to keep you all nice and happy with some hot and steamy Rypay goodness! Enjoy!**

**One last thing...this chapter is dedicated to my very good friend SparklyZanessa-LashleyFan. :)**

* * *

Ryan obeyed Sharpay's request. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she slipped her legs around him. Ryan made his way through the house, and up the stairs. Both of the twins couldn't keep their hands or lips off of each other. Ryan finally made it to his room, and brought Sharpay inside. He closed the door with his back, and slipped a hand behind him to lock the door, as Sharpay nibbled on his earlobe. Ryan moaned, and Sharpay giggled slightly. Ryan brought her over to his large bed, and gently put her sitting down. Sharpay grabbed Ryan by his collar, and pulled him into a hard kiss. 

There was no time for thinking, only acting upon emotions and lust and love. Ryan slipped out of shirt, and reached for Sharpay's shirt. He slid it off gently, and kissed her beautifully soft stomach. He left kisses all the way up until he reached her bra. Sharpay reached behind and unhooked her bra, and tossed it aside. Ryan admired Sharpay's breasts for a second, but continued on, incase she suddenly changed her mind and wanted to stop. Ryan couldn't stop, now that he was going. He licked one of her pink nipples. Sharpay gasped, and urged Ryan to continue. He licked it again, and gently sucked it, while his fingers played with her other nipple. They instantly reacted to Ryan's touch, and became hard. Ryan blew gently on her nipples, and Sharpay whimpered a little bit. Ryan couldn't take it. He had to keep moving on.

He pulled down her jeans, to reveal her pink underwear, and he quickly removed that too. Sharpay was finally naked, and she belonged to him. She wanted him, and Ryan felt like he was going to burst. He looked into her eyes, and she was begging him to continue. Her swollen lips moved gently with her breathing. Ryan captured them in a deep kiss, as his fingers went to work on her down below. He gently rubbed her opening, and penetrated her with his finger. She squirmed slightly, and moaned.

"Oh god, Ryan..." she whispered. Ryan could feel his achingly hard member constricted under his boxers and his jeans. But this was about Sharpay, he wanted to please her so bad. He continued his work on her, as they continued to kiss hard and long. Ryan licked her lips, and again their tongues went to work. She groaned into his mouth, as he picked up the pace on her with his fingers. She was so close to her finish, but she grabbed Ryan's hand away from her.

"No. The first time, we come together." Sharpay said.

Ryan became so much more turned on that she wanted to twins to orgasm in unison. They did everything else in unison, it seems symbolic to share their first sexual orgasm at the same time as well.

Sharpay removed Ryan's jeans and his boxers. Her jaw dropped slightly as she saw how big Ryan was. She never really had expected it. Sharpay slowly lowered her mouth onto Ryan's member. She licked his tip slightly, and ran her fingers up and down his length. Ryan shuddered under touch, but bucked his hips to show he wanted more. Sharpay put Ryan's member in her mouth, as much as she could fit, and sucked and teased it with her tongue. Ryan felt like he was about to release it all in her mouth.

"Sharpay..." Ryan said. As if she already knew, Sharpay stopped, and grinned suggestively at him.

The time had come for the real fun. Sharpay lay down on Ryan's massive bed, ready and willing to accept him. Ryan positioning himself on top, looked down at his beautiful sister. Her eyes just filled with love and lust. Her hair all messed, and her lips swollen and red from kissing. Ryan licked his lips, and kissed her, as he started to push himself into her.

Sharpay felt a slight pain, as he pushed himself fully in. Ryan stopped kissing her, and looked down at her.

"Oh Ryan..." Sharpay moaned, giving Ryan the go ahead he needed to continue. He pulled out again, already feeling as if he was going to lose control. Ryan then pushed his way in again, slightly harder this time. He was greeted with load moans from Sharpay. Ryan then picked up the pace a little. He continued to thrust into Sharpay, while she moaned, and bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her mouth stayed slightly open, panting and letting sounds escape her lips. Ryan began to sweat, as did Sharpay. He kept pumping into her, harder and faster, as much as the two twins could take.

"Oh god. Ryan!" Sharpay called out, as she grasped his back, and dug her fingernails into him. The slight pain, only gave Ryan more pleasure, as he continued to thrust into the beautiful blonde under him. Sharpay writhed and continued to buck wildly against Ryan. Ryan began to feel the pleasure rise. He refused to lose it just yet. He continued to thrust in and out of Sharpay. Their eyes locked with each other, as their bodies did the communicating. Ryan never stopped, and Sharpay kept moaning to keep him driven, but the eye contact made it more sensual and real.

Ryan lowered his lips to her's and kissed her firmly. Their eyes still looking into each other, as Ryan was still moving in and out. Sharpay broke the kiss, by moaning loudly. She tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. Ryan became filled with more pleasure and drive as he saw how he was making Sharpay moan and how she was responding to him. Finally the climax approached them both.

"Sharpay, my love...I'm going to..." Ryan started.

"Me too, Ryan. Oh god, keep going!" Sharpay panted, aching for him to continue.

Ryan thrusted hard and fast, and Sharpay and Ryan moaned each other's names loudly, as they both reached their climax at the same time. Ryan collapsed on top of Sharpay, both panting heavily and covered in sweat. Ryan rolled over, and wrapped a blanket around both of them. Sharpay leaned over and kissed Ryan deeply and long. He entangled his fingers into her long blonde hair, and she grasped around his neck. They finally broke the intense kiss, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I didn't know you loved me." Ryan said, pulling his sister close to him.

"I didn't know you loved me either." Sharpay replied, getting comfortable in Ryan's arms.

"I have loved you for so long, Sharpay. All I have ever wanted was you."

"Me too, Ryan." Sharpay responded. The twins lay in silence. Ryan's mind was swirling. He actually had gotten what he wanted. He was allowed to love Sharpay, and she loved him in return! He turned to kiss her again, but saw she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was slow and steady, her lips slightly apart. Ryan couldn't help but melt over the sight of his beautiful sister in his arms, fast asleep. He kissed her forehead gently, and suddenly, a tear trickled down Ryan's cheek. Ryan was never an emotional type. He rarely cried, but he didn't feel shocked when the tear traveled slowly down his face. His dream had come true. His biggest want, his biggest need, was finally true. Something so impossible and unobtainable was finally his. Ryan smiled, and pulled Sharpay closer to him. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep too.

The next morning, Ryan woke to the sound of his alarm. He saw Sharpay was already awake, and heard the shower going. He smiled as he heard his sister humming in the shower. He knew she only hummed when she was happy. Ryan jumped up to greet the day happily, and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. His parents were already gone, but Esther had laid out breakfast. Ryan quickly ate the eggs and toast, when Esther came into the room.

"Good morning, Esther!" Ryan greeted happily. "This breakfast is delicious."

"Thank you, Ryan." Esther responded. She paused slightly. "So, is it true that you and Miss Montez broke up?"

Ryan was taken back slightly. "Uh, yes. We did."

Esther smiled slightly. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Better luck to you in your next choice of a girl to date."

Esther quickly left the room. Ryan stared at her back, as she exited. He felt suddenly very confused, and taken back by her lack of sadness of his break up. He remembered that Esther mentioned something of not liking Gabriella, but still, she was the housekeeper. She was not supposed to get into the affairs of the Evans. Ryan shrugged it off, when he heard Sharpay coming down the stairs.

Sharpay looked more beautiful than Ryan had ever seen her. Her hair was still wet, and not brushed. She had no make-up on, and she was wearing a large t-shirt and shorts that did nothing for her figure. Ryan admired how simple she was and how absolutely breathtaking she looked. Ryan became lost in the glow that was in her eyes. He watched her take the seat opposite of him at the table. Sharpay looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"Good morning, Ryan." she smiled.

Ryan smiled a goofy grin back. "Hi Shar."

The two continued to eat in silence, but a smile never left either of their lips. Ryan finally finished, and raced upstairs to finish getting ready. He showered and dressed and did his hair as fast as he had ever done in his life. Ryan realized they still had some time before leaving to go to school. He knocked lightly on Sharpay's door.

"Come in." he heard her call.

Ryan slowly opened the door, and he saw Sharpay sitting at her vanity, finishing up her make-up. He walked inside, and shut the door behind him. She applied her lip gloss so perfectly. Ryan just admired her delicate work. Sharpay turned to look at Ryan.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to kiss me good morning?" Sharpay said, as she stood up. Ryan quickly walked over, and took her in his arms. Sharpay placed her arms around his neck, and the two just smiled at each other. Ryan slowly brought his lips to her's. It started out as a light kiss, but it developed into a deep, passionate embrace. They slowly pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes.

Sharpay smiled gently at Ryan. "I never thought I could have you."

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I have always been yours. I just didn't think you would want me."

"Of course I wanted you. I've wanted you for so long, but I knew it would be so wrong. So, I hid my feelings and went after Troy, and I figured if I pushed you with Gabriella, it might help me get over you to see you with someone else." Sharpay explained, both of them still wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I guess that makes sense." Ryan said. "But I'm glad things didn't work out with us and Troy and Gabriella."

Sharpay laughed. "Me too. I would much rather be in your arms, then anyone else's."

The twins kissed deeply again. Ryan broke it this time, and smiled.

"So when Troy asked you out, and then you told me, and then you kissed me, what was the real reason for that kiss?" Ryan asked, with a slight smirk.

"Well, let's just say that my emotions over took my senses, and I planted a big one on you." Sharpay winked.

"I didn't mind." Ryan smiled.

"I don't mind another one either." Sharpay said, and kissed Ryan.

Sharpay looked at her clock in her room and screamed slightly when she saw it.

"Ryan! We are going to be late for school!" she said quickly. She grabbed her purse and Ryan's hand, and raced down the stairs. Ryan followed happily with a huge grin on his face.

The day at school went by so slow for Ryan. He looked achingly at the clock and urged it to make time go faster. The minutes had turned into hours. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Ryan jumped out of his seat, and went into the hallway. Unfortunately, it was only lunch time. Ryan wasn't even feeling very hungry, at least not for food. He was hungry for Sharpay. He spotted her at her locker putting her books away. Ryan practically ran over to her.

"Hi." Ryan smiled, as he leaned against the lockers.

Sharpay turned to see it was Ryan standing next to her, and a slight blush came over her cheeks.

"Hi Ryan." she smiled shyly.

Ryan loved it knowing that Sharpay was blushing over him. She suddenly seemed almost shy to talk her brother, but in a way, he wasn't her brother anymore. It was like they were starting their relationship all over again. They were no longer brother and sister, they were lovers. Of course, they couldn't display their love to the whole school, but for all the school knew, they were just brother and sister.

"Want to get something to eat?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not hungry, actually." Sharpay smirked.

"Then what do you want to do?" Ryan smiled.

"You." Sharpay whispered, grinning slyly.

Sharpay slammed her locker shut, and grabbed Ryan by the hand, just like that morning. She pulled him down the hallway, but it looked innocent enough. If anyone were to see, it would just look like Sharpay Evans pulling her lapdog brother to the cafeteria. But it wasn't innocent, and the school didn't know the real truth. While the students ate lunch, Ryan would be kissing Sharpay. While the faculty relaxed in the teacher's lounge, Sharpay would be moaning Ryan's name. While the school looked the other way, Ryan and Sharpay would be making love.

Ryan was pulled by Sharpay into an empty classroom. She shut the door quickly and pulled him into a kiss. He greeted her lips eagerly and missed the feeling of them the whole morning. Ryan was pushed down onto the teacher's deserted desk by Sharpay. He watched her slowly and sensually remove her white halter top. She pushed her bright pink skirt up her thighs, as she slowly straddled Ryan on the large wooden desk. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she lowered her lips right above his. He looked up from his excited and lust-filled eyes, and met her's, just as she whispered to him.

"Now this satisfies my appetite."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa...looks like the twins are having some good ole fashioned clean fun! Please review cause they keep this author happy!**


	18. Home Alone

**Disclaimer: Okay by now, I would think everyone would be clear on the fact I don't own anything related to HSM. But I guess I still have to be doing these things.**

**A/N: Here's some more. A lot of my little plot ideas in here came from the Rypay RPG board I'm on, so I have to give credit where credit is due. Thanks May and Pax! (They play Sharpay and Ryan on the board, and they give me ideas when they RP. Haha.) If you want to join in on the fun, check out my profile for a link to the site. Anyways, please read, and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan moaned, as the twins began to kiss. He placed one of his hands slightly behind him to keep him and Sharpay balanced. He placed his other arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him. He could feel her thighs on his lap, and he was incredibly turned on by that. He knew Sharpay could probably feel how turned on he was as well. He felt Sharpay's tongue enter his mouth, and entwine with his. The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the twins, and the occasional moan.

Ryan suddenly felt Sharpay's hand undoing his pants. He felt the top button pop open, and heard a zippering sound. He broke the steady kiss they had been sharing, and saw a sly grin flash on her face. He suddenly felt Sharpay's hand under his boxers, slowly stroking him. Roan moaned loudly, almost sure someone passing by had heard him.

"Oh, you like that?" Sharpay winked.

Ryan could barely get two words out, as all his brain was focusing on were the sensations Sharpay was giving him.

"Uuuuh..huuuuuh..." Ryan managed to mumble, and slightly moan out.

Sharpay gently lowered his boxers and his pants slightly, and pulled Ryan's hard member out. She admired it again, and then kissed Ryan deeply.

"You ready for this?" She whispered hotly.

Ryan simply nodded, as he suddenly felt himself entering Sharpay. Both of them moaned in unison, as Sharpay began to move herself up and down on Ryan. Ryan grabbed her hips to keep her steady on him. She looked down at Ryan, and the two just smiled at each other. They knew this feeling of closeness and being together was perfect. Sharpay continued to ride Ryan, and she picked up the pace a little. Ryan held steady on to her hips as she moved quicker. Sharpay flung her head back, and breathed heavily. Whimpering sounds came out of her mouth, as Ryan just watched her.

He loved seeing how Sharpay reacted in the middle of making love. It still was so new for both of them, that he just had to relish in the fact that it was him that was causing her to moan and whimper with pleasure. It gave him a power that he had never felt. Sharpay leaned forward, and kissed Ryan. Her thighs becoming tighter, as she still moved up and down on Ryan faster and faster. They both kissed each other feverishly, and could barely stand the heat going on between them.

Last night didn't feel this hot to Ryan. Maybe it was because they were still so new with this, or because they were so much in love, or because they were doing it in school, on a teacher's desk, and could be caught at any moment. Whatever it was, they both felt undeniable pleasure and heat. Sharpay still bounced in Ryan's lap.

"Ooooh, Ryan..." she moaned.

He loved hearing her moan his name. Ryan grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. He bit down on her favorite spot right in the crook of her neck and shoulder. He nibbled and sucked on that spot, while she continued to move on him. He wanted to give her something. He wanted to brand her, and make her his. He left Sharpay with a mark, letting all know she belonged to him and him alone. Sharpay let out a loud cry, as her climax washed over her, and Ryan soon followed after.

Sharpay had collapsed on Ryan. They breathed heavily, just grasping onto each other's sweaty body. Ryan kissed the mark he left on Sharpay. She smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You are amazing." she smiled, as Ryan watched her gently climbed down, and adjust her skirt and panties that were askew from their moment of passion. She quickly put her halter top back on, as Ryan buttoned up his pants. The twins suddenly heard the bell ring. They both looked up at the clock.

"What class do you have next?" Ryan asked.

"Math. You?" Sharpay answered.

"History." Ryan groaned.

He took Sharpay's hand and walked towards the door. Before opening it and facing the world again, Ryan pulled Sharpay into a tight embraced and kissed her passionately. He then opened the door slightly and looked out. Hardly anyone was around. He let Sharpay exit, and he quickly followed. They ran to their lockers and grabbed their books, just smiling at each other the whole time. Ryan turned to see Troy and Gabriella walking down the hall. He smiled and waved at both of them, and they waved back. Troy looked at Sharpay, but she just smiled at him.

"Good thing for Troy I've moved on." Sharpay winked.

Ryan grinned a goofy smile at Sharpay. He knew he was the luckiest guy in the world to have Sharpay. He wanted to kiss her right then and there in the hallway of East High. He didn't care if everyone saw. He wanted to show the world how in love he was. Ryan sighed deeply, as he thought about Sharpay.

"Time for class..." Sharpay said glumly to Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan replied. "Just a little bit longer, and then we have the rest of the evening to do whatever we want, especially since Mom and Dad are in Sweden for a conference for the next few days."

Ryan saw Sharpay's face light up, as he said that. He knew she had forgotten that they would be alone in the house, well except for Esther. But once she went home in the evening, they would have the place to themselves. Sharpay smiled sweetly at Ryan, and walked past him, letting her arm brush gently against his. He shivered at this light touch of their arms, as she walked to class. He just had her, and he already craved more. Ryan walked to his class, and just dreamed about Sharpay for the rest of the day.

The twins arrived home after a long day at school. They entered through the front door, looking around for Esther. Ryan called out, but no one responded. He turned to Sharpay, and kissed her deeply. He caressed her face with his hand, and looked lovingly in her eyes. He saw a slight blush take over her cheeks. He chuckled slightly, and kissed her again lightly.

"You go on upstairs. I'll see if I can find Esther, and tell her we won't be needing her for the next few days." Ryan winked.

Sharpay smiled. "I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too, Shar." Ryan kissed her again.

Sharpay grinned and ran up the stairs to her room. Ryan sighed as he watched Sharpay. He turned around, and saw Esther standing slightly behind him, in the doorway leading to the formal dining room. Ryan was taken back, and felt his heart race. Had Esther seen the twins kiss? Obviously Sharpay would have noticed Esther standing behind him, so she couldn't have been there. But maybe she heard them talking? Or maybe she had heard them kissing? Ryan's mind began to flood with worry. Surely Esther would tell their parents! He almost wanted to break down, but he tried to keep his cool. Maybe Esther didn't see or hear anything.

"Oh, there you are Esther. I was looking for you." Ryan said, as calmly as he could manage.

"I was in the dining room dusting, and then I came in here and saw you standing alone. Where is Miss Sharpay?" Esther asked.

Ryan almost got down on his knees and thanked the heavens above that Esther came in after Sharpay had gone upstairs. He knew that they had to be more careful from now on.

"Oh, she went upstairs. She isn't feeling very well." Ryan stated. "But I wanted to talk to you..."

Esther started to move closer to Ryan. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

Ryan looked at Esther more closely. It seemed like she was talking in a low voice. And did she just wink at him? Ryan suddenly became confused. "I-I wanted to remind you my parents are gone..."

Esther smirked at Ryan, as she guided a piece of her hair out of her dark brown eyes. "I know." She placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "We are practically all alone Master Ryan..." Esther whispered.

Ryan almost had a heart attack. Was Esther coming on to him? He started to move back from her, when she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Ryan's eyes widened with horror, and pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryan said, as he wiped his lips.

Esther grinned slightly. "I knew that you and Miss Montez broke up, and I was so glad to hear it. That tramp was not right for you, such a charming and sweet boy. I knew that you would need some comfort, and a new woman in your life. So here I am, Ryan. I'm all yours."

Ryan's mouth opened slightly as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His housekeeper...loved him? He felt the room start to spin a little bit.

"Esther, this is all so unexpected!" Ryan said, trying to compose himself.

"I've loved you for so long, Ryan. Ever since I came to work for your family, I've loved you. You know, I'm only 2 years older than you. We could make this work. We could have a real love together. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell you, so we could make it happen. No one can love you or appreciate you like I can." Esther said excitedly. It seemed as if she had planned for this day for a long time. It also seemed she assumed Ryan would like her back.

Ryan was seriously creeped out, but he didn't want to hurt her. Esther had always been so nice, and a great help around the house. He liked her as a person, just not as anything remotely romantic.

"Esther, I'm really sorry but..." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I don't like you that way. In fact, I'm already seeing someone else, and I really love her." A smile formed on Ryan's face as he thought of Sharpay.

Esther's eyes narrowed. "Someone else? Who is she? She can't compare to me! She can't give you the love you need! She's probably some cheap slut that would never love you like I do!"

"Look Esther, I still want to keep you as a housekeeper, but that's all. If you can't handle the fact that I don't love you, and I never will, then we are going to have to let you go." Ryan stated firmly.

"You can't fire me! Only your parents can. This is their house!" Esther practically screamed.

Ryan stood tall, and looked her straight in the eye. "They are gone. I'm in charge while they are gone. You listen to me, and only me. I say you're fired. So get the hell out of our house, and don't ever come back."

"You'll be sorry, Ryan." Esther said. She stormed over to grab her purse, and then slammed the door behind her as she left.

Ryan ran over and locked the front door. He then went around and locked all the rest of the doors. There was no way he was going to allow Esther back in their house. Ryan shook his head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. He slowly made his way upstairs and entered Sharpay's room. She looked up from the bed, and ran over to Ryan.

"What took you so long? Is everything okay?" she asked, as she rubbed his arms slightly up and down.

Ryan sighed, looking at the ground. "I had to fire Esther."

"What? Why?"

"She freaked out on me. She told me she was in love with me, and she wanted to be with me. It was weird, Shar." Ryan said, finally looking up at Sharpay. She looked so concerned. Her brow had furrowed, and a slight frown sat on her lips. Ryan smiled slightly at how cute she looked to him.

"Well, that is weird. Who knew the housekeeper had the hots for you?" Sharpay cracked a smile. "Although, I don't blame her." Sharpay leaned in and kissed Ryan. He greeted her lips happily, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm just glad it's over. Now we can spend the rest of our time together undisturbed." Ryan said, kissing her nose.

Sharpay giggled, as her arms snaked around his neck. "What should we do first?"

Ryan looked up, as if he was thinking. "How about this?" He scooped her up in his arms, as Sharpay screamed and giggled slightly. Ryan turned, and brought her out into the hallway. He continued to walk all the way down to the end, when they reached the closed doors at the end of the hall. Sharpay grinned mischievously at Ryan, as she turned the handle to one of the grand doors.

"Oh Ryan...I like where this is going." she said, as he carried her into the vast room. The walls were painted a dark red, with paintings and tapestries all over. A large window was across the room that overlooked the tennis courts and swimming pool outside. Ryan brought Sharpay to the large king sized bed in the middle of the room, and gently placed her laying down. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. He slowly broke the kiss.

"I thought you might like this." Ryan said, motioning to the room and the bed. "Well, since Mom and Dad are gone, I'm sure they won't mind us using their bedroom."

Sharpay giggled, and pulled Ryan down to meet her lips once again.

* * *

**A/N: My question to you reviewers...anyone see the thing with Esther coming? Or did that totally catch you off guard? Haha.**


	19. Author's Note

Hey Guys-

Okay, so I'm writing this very important Author's Note for you all. I'm feeling very uninspired to write this story. My reviews are going down with each passing chapter, and I don't know if you guys are even reading this anymore or even want me to continue, so I'm leaving it up to you. Right here, right now.

If you want me to continue this story, leave me some feedback, and let me know. I don't want to write something that no one is reading. Thanks guys. Much love. :)


	20. One New Voicemail

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Just writing for the fun of it. :)**

**A/N: Okay, all I can say is...thank you! You guys really made me want to continue writing, and I'm sorry for ever doubting you my faithful readers. And like a few of you said, it's about writing for me and writing because I like to write. (But reviews are always appreciated as well!) Anyways, sorry for the lame Author's Note instead of the next chapter! Here you go kids! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan slowly opened his eyes. He kept them partially closed, as the sun was beating in his parents' room through the large windows. He yawned slightly, as he slowly raised his body up in the vast bed. The covers fell away from his naked torso, as he moved his legs off the side of the bed. He set his bare feet on the ground, and stood up slowly. He reached over to grab his father's dark blue robe hanging from the headboard. He wrapped the terry cloth around his body, and tied it shut as he made his way over to the large windows. Ryan gazed out into the beautifully green backyard. The pool shimmered in the sunlight, while the trees swayed as a light breeze danced around them. A smile crept to Ryan's lips, as he just watched this beautiful sight. 

He turned around, and saw an even more beautiful sight. Sharpay was sleeping in the large bed he just left. Her blonde hair gently framed her face, as the covers clung slightly to her perfect body. Her breathing was slow and gentle, but her face seemed to have a glow to it. Ryan walked over to bed, and sat down on it, just admiring her. He so badly wanted to kiss her bare shoulder peeking out from under the covers, but he knew it was best to let her sleep. He knew she was probably exhausted from this weekend they spent together. They never left the house, only to get things they absolutely needed, and they were constantly expressing their love everywhere possible in the house. Ryan knew their love was much deeper than just being physical with each other, but at this stage, it was the best way to show their love. They both had kept it in so long, that it was bursting forth this way. He decided to go downstairs and cook some breakfast for his darling love.

Ryan began to whip up some pancakes for them, as his thoughts drifted to what happened at the beginning of the best weekend of his life. Firing Esther had been difficult, and it would be even more difficult to explain to his parents why he had fired her. He didn't want to tell them the truth, so he needed a lie. Maybe he should say that Esther quit? Ryan nodded, knowing that was probably the best solution. He flipped over the golden brown pancakes, smiling at his best cooking work yet.

"Hey stranger." a voice cooed from behind him.

Ryan turned, and smiled at the beautiful Sharpay. She was leaning against the door frame, smirking at Ryan. She was wearing her mother's pink silky robe, but it had slid off her shoulder. Ryan gazed at the shoulder he wanted to kiss so badly before. Her tan skin practically glowed to Ryan. He made his way over to Sharpay, and placed his hands on her hips. He smiled, as he lowered his lips to her soft shoulder. He kissed it very lightly, barely even letting his lips touch her. He could see her tilting her head back slightly from the corner of his eyes. He chuckled slightly, as he breathed in her scent deeply. He kissed her bare shoulder once more, and brought his lips to her's for a good morning kiss.

"I like your robe." Ryan smiled, as he tugged on the silky pink fabric. Sharpay giggled, as she ran her hands down Ryan's chest.

"I like your's too." Sharpay replied. It felt all so natural to Ryan: being in this huge house together and all alone, both of them in robes, just waking up after a long night of love making, and waiting for breakfast to be finished. Ryan knew that this was how he wanted the rest of his life to be. He turned his attention back to the pancakes, which he luckily hadn't burned while he was kissing Sharpay. He buttered them, and put maple syrup on them, and handed a plate to Sharpay. They resigned to the dining room table, and ate slowly while talking and laughing.

"I hate it that this weekend is ending." Sharpay said, as she finished her last bite.

"Me too. But I'm sure with how Mom and Dad are, we'll have plenty more just like this one." Ryan smiled, placing his hand on her's.

"I guess I better go shower, and get ready for Mommy and Daddy." Sharpay said, as she stood up. Ryan got up as well, and grabbed the plates. Sharpay leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Thanks for breakfast, Ry. It was great."

Ryan only smiled, and then brought the plates into the kitchen. He hummed happily, as he cleaned up the slight mess he had made. Ryan suddenly heard a beautiful voice coming from upstairs. He smirked, knowing Sharpay was singing in the shower. He shook his head and chuckled at his sister, as he finished up. Ryan raced upstairs, and entered his parents' bedroom. He peeked around looking for Sharpay, he saw her leave the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and dressed in the pink robe. He watched as she used a towel to dry her hair. Ryan smirked, and sneaked in the room. He walked slowly behind her, and grabbed her wrist. He swung her around to face him. Sharpay had a slight look of shock on her face, but it relaxed once she saw it was Ryan. He smiled mischievously at her, and looked down to notice that her robe had loosened some, and was exposing more of her creamy skin. Ryan leaned down, and began to leave a trail of small, but forceful kisses on Sharpay's collar bone. He worked his way down her body to her navel, caressing her sensitive skin with his hands. He then brought his lips to her's and captured them in a hard kiss. He grasped her body, and pulled it close to his. He squeezed his eyes shut as he kissed her, and then started to walk her back towards the bed. He reached the edge of the bed, and pushed her down on it.

Ryan looked down at the gorgeous Sharpay, where now she really had a look of shock stuck to her face. Ryan had never once been forceful with her, but he figured he had been sweet all weekend, that he wanted to have some fun now. He quickly untied her robe fully, and let the sides fall to the bed. Ryan quickly undressed himself from his blue robe, and climbed on the bed. He smiled mischievously at Sharpay, like she had done to him so many times. He lowered his lips to her delicate opening, and began to feverishly lick it. He swirled his tongue around, lavishing in the tastes Sharpay provided. He could hear the moans and cries of pleasure escaping her. Ryan continued on, bringing his thumb up to stroke her sensitive nub. He continued to maneuver his tongue, as his thumb rubbed her. He could tell she was close to reaching the edge. Her cries became more erratic, her breathing was heavy panting, and she kept her back arched. Ryan continued on faithfully, until he heard Sharpay scream out his name. He brought himself up, and smiled at his sister. Her wet blonde hair was displayed all around her face, as her chest rose and fell with each deep breath she took. Her eyes were shut tight. He smirked at her, as she finally opened her eyes and turned her attention to him.

"Oh my god, Ryan." Sharpay breathed. She slowly brought herself up to be level with her brother. "That was...amazing." Ryan smiled at her praise, as he felt her lips on his. Ryan pulled her beautifully soft body to his, as they continued to kiss. He parted his lips, as did she, as they let their tongues explore each other's. Ryan laced his fingers in her blonde hair, and pushed her back down on the bed. He tugged her hair slightly doing so, as Sharpay yelped slightly. Ryan cocked an eyebrow at her, as if to question if she liked that. Sharpay bit her bottom lip, and only nodded to Ryan. Ryan was ready now for his time of release. He smirked at Sharpay, knowing that this expression on his face was her only warning of what was going to come next. Ryan placed his hard member at her opening, and forced himself in. Sharpay whimpered a bit, but Ryan pressed on. He didn't wait this time for her to adjust to him, he went ahead. Ryan thrust into her hard and fast. He wanted to be in control this time. He pounded into her, like he had never done before. He looked down at Sharpay writhing, and yelping. Her hands flung out from her, as she grasped the covers on the bed, and held on to them tightly. Ryan continued to thrust harder, wanting to make her feel him fully. Ryan leaned forward and grasped some of her hair. He pulled it slightly, as Sharpay screamed out.

"RYAN! Oh god YES!" Sharpay yelled, arching her back. Ryan smirked knowing that between the sensations of the sex and the hair pulling, she really was enjoying herself. He knew she had some kinks in her, he just needed to bring them out in her. Ryan continued to pound into her, almost ready to lose it. He suddenly felt Sharpay's orgasm wash over him, as she tightened around him. He continued to thrust into her, waiting to achieve his. "Oh Ryan..." Sharpay purred, which finally sent Ryan over the edge. He shuddered, and fell forward, catching himself with his hands on either side of Sharpay. He looked down at her, panting now himself. He lowered his lips to her's and kissed her very gently.

"I like it when we play rough." Sharpay whispered. Ryan smiled, hoping she would. "I didn't know you had it in you, but I love it." Sharpay smiled coyly. Ryan felt her hands wrap around his neck, and continued to kiss her some more.

After much kissing and snuggling after the rough sex, Ryan retreated to his room. He was in no hurry to shower, and wash away Sharpay's scent from his body. Ryan had just tugged his shirt on, when he heard his cell phone ring. Ryan reached for it, not recognizing the number. He decided to not answer it. After a moment, it beeped, signaling a voicemail was to be heard. Ryan grasped his phone, and dialed his voicemail. His waited as his voicemail box connected him and rang out "One New Voicemail" in that robotic tone to his ear. He waited patiently to hear the voicemail.

"Hello Ryan. It's Esther. Don't bother wondering how I got your cell phone number. That is the least of your worries at this time. We need to talk. Right away..." Ryan groaned slightly, and rolled his eyes. Esther just wasn't going to let this go. He sighed unhappily, knowing there was no way he was going to meet with her. She would just be pleading for him to date her. Ryan was about to delete the message when he heard her speaking more.

"I know your secret, Ryan. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I told you that you'd be sorry. But let's see what happens when your parents find out about your 'relationship' with Sharpay. I'll bet they'll just be so happy for you two."

Ryan's face was suddenly drained of all color. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how Esther found out, all he knew was that he had to do anything and everything to keep their parents from finding out. Ryan quickly sat down on his bed, gripping the covers tightly. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had to be a dream. He shut his eyes tightly, listening on to Esther's voice.

"Meet me in the middle of the park on Main and Brockton at noon. We have a lot to discuss. Oh, and don't bring the slutty princess with you. You do that, and I'm automatically going to call your parents."

Ryan shut his phone. He could feel himself almost hyperventilating. Blackness started to surround him, when he suddenly felt Sharpay's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing the concern in her eyes. God, how could he tell her about this? He didn't want to destroy this beautiful weekend. But how could he keep something like this from her?

"Ryan? Darling, are you okay?" Sharpay questioned, lowering herself to kneel in front of Ryan.

Ryan smiled weakly, mainly at the fact she called him 'darling.' Now they really were sounding like a married couple. "Shar...Esther. She found out about us. I don't know how, but she just called me. I have to meet up with her and find out what she wants or else, she's going to expose us." Ryan said, not being able to meet her eyes.

"What? Esther is blackmailing us?" Sharpay said, standing up suddenly. "Oh fuck no! That little bitch is going to get it now! I'm coming with you, and I'm going to kick her ass!"

Ryan almost started laughing at her sudden anger. It had been so long since he had seen the bitchy side of Sharpay. He forgot how much he really did love it. "No Shar. I have to go talk to her at noon. And you can't come. She said that if I brought you, she would call Mom and Dad right then and there." Ryan stated, now standing up himself. He grasped her hand in his, and held it firmly. "I can handle this."

"Does she even have any proof?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. She might, she might not. I just need to see what she has. If she doesn't have anything, it's just her word against our's. But if she does have some kind of proof, then we'll need to negotiate something with her." Ryan said, not even sure what he was getting himself into. He was scared out of his mind, not because of people finding out, but because he was afraid he might lose Sharpay. He knew his parents would probably ship them to boarding schools on opposite sides of the world for the rest of their senior year.

"Ryan, what are we going to do?" Sharpay said, tearing up.

Ryan pulled her close to him, and gently rubbed her head. "I don't know. I really don't. But whatever does happen, I'm never going to let myself be separated from you. I love you, and I vow that no matter what happens, I'll always be with you." Ryan stated firmly, believing every single word of his promise. He could feel Sharpay's warm tears soaking his shirt. His heart ached just seeing her like this. He knew that whatever Esther had to offer, he would do anything to keep Sharpay with him.

* * *

**Oh snap! How did Esther find out about Ryan and Sharpay? And what does she want to gain with that information? Review to find out!**


	21. Meeting With Esther

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. **

**A/N: I KNOW! I know it's been forever! Forgive me my faithful readers! I feel like 2008 has been a crazy year. Has it been for anyone else too? But anyways, I'm hoping to keep more on track with this now. Hope you enjoy! Please review. :)**

* * *

Ryan's eyes darted to the bright clock located in the dashboard of his car. It was almost noon. He kept his hands glued to the wheel as he drove the long span towards the park. Ryan found a vacant parking spot, and slowly let the car settle in it. He turned off the engine, and sat for a moment in his seat. Sharpay was anxiously waiting at home, as he was facing the scariest situation of his life so far. He rubbed his hands gently over his face, sighing loudly into his hands. Ryan opened up the door, and climbed out.

He took long strides towards the middle of the park. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it seemed to get louder with each step. Beads of sweat began to drip down his forehead, as he tried to steady his erratic breathing. He stopped walking. He had reached the middle. Esther was nowhere to be found. Ryan looked at his cell phone. 11:50 Am. Damn his punctual nature.

"That's one thing I always loved about you."

Ryan turned to see Esther standing there. She was dressed in a form fitting red and black dress. Her black hair was down and curled all about her face. She was carrying a large black bag, hanging off of her shoulder. If she wasn't blackmailing Ryan, he might have thought she looked beautiful.

"I knew you'd arrive 10 minutes early. It's the performer in you. 10 minutes early is on time." Esther smirked at Ryan, as she continued to pace around him.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'd have thought you would have known by now, Ryan."

Esther stopped and stood right in front on him. Ryan gazed into her dark brown, almost black eyes. They seemed so cold and unfriendly as compared to Sharpay's. Ryan's mind was clouded with Sharpay, and knew that he couldn't let her down.

"I can't give you love…or whatever it is you want. I don't love you or want you."

"I know sweetie. If I'd have known your taste went more for taboo, I'd have tried to seduce you years ago. But obviously, Sharpay beat me to that one." Esther sneered.

She pushed Ryan slightly, motioning for him to sit down on a nearby bench. Esther continued her thoughts as the two sat.

"I want something else now. You fired me and left me completely homeless and without a job. I've had to do horrible things to barely make it through. Money, Ryan. I want money. I know your parents have it, so you better get it."

Ryan lowered his voice. "Or what? You don't have any proof of me and Sharpay."

Esther laughed loudly. "How stupid do you think I am? Of course I have proof! I've been sneaking around the mansion this whole weekend, taking hundreds of photos and tons of videos of you fucking the shit out of your precious little twin sister. You can hear her screaming your name. What a little cunt." Esther spat.

Ryan felt his insides twist. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Esther reached down and picked up the large black bag she had been carrying. She set it on Ryan's lap, and slowly unzipped it. Ryan saw nothing in the bag but hundreds and hundreds of pictures of him and Sharpay in many compromising positions. His eyes grew wide, as he quickly zipped up the bag. He shoved it into Esther's lap.

"I can't believe you."

"That's nothing yet." Esther flipped open her cell phone and began to play a short clip of Ryan and Sharpay. He shuddered as he thought about Esther's eyes on them the entire time they were making love.

"You're sick." Ryan could feel his stomach turning.

"That's just a sample of what I have. I have so many more videos and pictures in my motel room. So my love, are you going to play my game?"

"Don't call me that." Ryan demanded.

Esther laughed. "Oh darling, you're so silly."

"How much do you want?" Ryan questioned.

"$500,000."

"Are you fucking crazy? How the hell am I supposed to get that much money?" Ryan exploded.

"Not my problem, sister fucker." Esther smirked.

"When do you need it by?"

"Three days." Esther said. "And if I don't get it by then, I'll expose you to your parents and your entire school."

Ryan could feel his face draining of color. This couldn't be happening to him.

"I'll be in contact with you, Ryan. Until then, ciao."

Esther leaned in and kissed Ryan's lips.

"Oh, and these are for you." Esther shoved the large bag in his hands. "Don't worry Ryan, I have made multiple copies, so feel free to burn those if it'll make you and your bitch feel better about your incest fucking. Toodles!" Esther mimicked Sharpay, and was soon out of Ryan's vision.

Ryan grasped the large bag for a few minutes trying to comprehend the whole situation that just happened. His stomach was still feeling topsy-turvy. He slowly got to his feet and began to head back to his car. Ryan could barely stand. Everything was fading in and out, and he felt dizzy. He grasped his stomach, and lurched for a nearby trash can as his breakfast came rushing out. Ryan groaned after he finished, and staggered to his car. He climbed in, still unsure of how to handle this situation or how to even begin to explain it to Sharpay. Ryan suddenly felt hot tears flood to his eyes. He couldn't stop them if he tried, so Ryan sat there weeping at the horrifying thought of losing his one true love.

Ryan felt like a zombie as he slowly headed home. He didn't know what to do or say. He felt like this whole situation was so over his head. Ryan parked his car in the garage, making sure to leave the pictures in the car, and very quietly entered the large mansion. He suddenly heard footsteps running towards him.

"Ryan? Is that you?" Sharpay's voice floated through the house.

Her face suddenly appeared, as she rushed towards him, placing her lips on his. He kept her there for a moment, enjoying this kiss. Keeping his eyes shut so tightly, wishing that the meeting with Esther was all just a dream.

"What did she say?"

Ryan sighed. "She wants money."

"Bitch. Of course she does." Sharpay snapped. "She lost the hot guy so she has to get half of the assets."

Ryan felt like Sharpay was taking this very well. "She has pictures."

Ryan saw Sharpay stop, as her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"She has pictures….and videos….of us."

"Holy shit." Sharpay gasped. "This is really serious. How much does she want?"

"$500,000."

"Shit! That bitch doesn't play around."

The twins stood there for a moment, panicking and thinking at the same time. Neither of them really coming up with a solution.

"Ryan, how the hell are we going to come up with $500,000?"

"I don't know. And she wants it in three days."

"FUCK!" Sharpay screamed. "I can't fucking believe this! I fall in love, and then shit like this happens. Why me?"

Ryan chuckled slightly at Sharpay's dramatic fit.

"I have no idea how we are going to fix this, but we will." Ryan pulled Sharpay into a tight embrace. They held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity, until the phone rang loudly, making them both jump apart. They laughed slightly at their nerves, as Ryan answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, darling? It's your mother. I'm just calling to let you know your father and I are going to be home a little later than planned."

"Like how later? 9pm? 10? Midnight?"

"More like two days."

"Why? What happened?"

"Ugh, it's a long story Ducky, but basically your father needs to have a few more meetings before he can close this deal. Apparently the head honcho is having second thoughts before making this investment with our company, so your father and I need to smooth this over with a bit of the Evans charm. You know, right?"

Ryan smiled as he heard his mother giggle. He could hear his father talking in the background, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Oh darling, I have to go. Meetings, meetings, meetings! Kisses!"

"Bye Mom."

Ryan sighed, and faced Sharpay. "Well, it seems the fates are on our side. Mom and Dad won't be back for two more days."

"Weird…" Sharpay said. "Now, how are we going to get this money?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ryan began to walk into the kitchen. He felt like he needed some carbonation to settle his stomach. He poured himself a small glass of Sprite, as the twins leaned against the counters. Ryan sipped his soda slowly, as they both thought.

"I think our only hope here is to ask Mommy and Daddy." Sharpay finally said.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. We need a plan. How could we ask our parents for that much money and how would they actually give it to us?" Ryan asked.

"We need to tell them we want to buy something or we are having some kind of charitable event."

"You think they would believe that?" Ryan asked.

"True. We aren't very charitable people, and let's face it, Mommy and Daddy would demand to be with us before making any large purchases for us." Sharpay mumbled.

"Do you think any bank would give us a loan? Or maybe we could get a credit card?" Ryan questioned.

"Doubt it. We aren't eighteen yet." Sharpay sighed. Ryan watched her as her expression seemed to turn more into despair with each passing second. He knew there was no possible way to get this money without doing something completely irrational. He set his glass down, and pulled Sharpay into his arms. He immediately felt her break down and cry in his arms. His heart began to break, listening to her soft whimpers.

"Don't worry Shar. We'll figure this out." Ryan cooed.

"How? How are we supposed to figure this out? This is bullshit, Ryan! I can't believe Esther is doing this to us! How can it be right that she's blackmailing us? Fuck!" Sharpay yelled. Ryan felt her push herself out of his arms. He watched as she ran out of the kitchen, and could hear her footsteps trailing upstairs to her room. Ryan ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. He had to figure this out. He couldn't let their reputations be ruined, and he especially couldn't lose his darling sister.

Ryan now exited the kitchen, and also ascended upstairs. He stopped at Sharpay's closed door. He leaned in closer and could hear soft sobs. He closed his eyes, wishing to make this situation instantaneously better. Ryan continued on to his room, and closed the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, turning on his computer. It was the only light in his dim room. Ryan began to search around online for a few hours. He had to figure out some way to get $500,000 in three days. He continued to search long into the night, still listening to all the sounds coming from the room next door.

* * *

**What will Ryan and Sharpay do? Will they figure out some way to get the money or will they end up asking their parents? Will they get the money on time before Esther exposes them? I just love adding these little questions at the end. Haha. :)**


End file.
